


Unlikely Heroes: Redemption

by KusanoSaku



Series: Unlikely Heroes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU after the Goblet of Fire chooses Champions, Assault, Bad Dumbledore, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Theo Nott, Bullying, Canonical Child Abuse, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Demiromantic Luna Lovegood, Demisexual Luna Lovegood, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Forced Magical TransFem- Changed Before Birth Character, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Ron Bashing, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Veela Draco, Veela Lucius, Veela Luna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Harry, Draco and Dora in comas it's up to Lucius, Remus, Severus and Harry's ancestor Sirius to put the Wizarding World on a path to a world they would be safe in. Without Draco to hold Slytherin together, will it destabilize the tentative unity that Hogwarts hasn't achieved in over 100 years? CreatureFic Sub!Harry MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double blessings

Chapter one- Double blessings

 

Lucius and Remus wanted to check on Harry and Draco but the boys were in the care of healers. It was Severus they were forced to think of first.

 

Their mate who was acting very unlike himself…

 

They were delivered to Grimpound Manor, which was spacious and well decorated. Apparently, King Sirius, his mate or both had superior taste. The place was much more aesthetically pleasing then say Grimmauld Place.

 

Elijah met them in the Receiving Room.

 

"May I help you?"

 

Lucius bowed, "My apologies for our unexpected arrival. My son and Severus' nephew are currently at Château Grimaldi under the care of healers. We were told to floo there from here."

 

The door to the receiving room was throw open.

 

"I figured you'd show your ugly face sooner or later Snivellus! How much did you pay them to lock me up?"

 

Remus lunged at Padfoot, "You ungrateful bastard!" driving his fist into his former school friend's fast with a satisfying crunch.

 

Sirius Black III blinked at him, blood running down his face, "What the hell Remus?" It was more garbled then that with his nose broken but the gist was understood.  


"You will not use that name to refer to my mate you idiotic bastard." Remus growled. "I am not in the mood to deal with you. Go away. Harry is on the brink of death as it is. I would think you would at least have some thanks for the men who pushed for an investigation of your case. Lucius told Fudge that it would be wise to investigate it because if he didn't and it came out that you were actually innocent then he would be found complacent in the miscarriage of justice and fired."

 

"I knew there was something fishy about him being my solicitor. What did you get for that Lucius? Merlin knows Malfoys never do anything without some sort of benefit for themselves."

 

"To be honest Black I hate you. You tormented my Severus in school and only because he asked me not to, I didn't hex you. I helped Andromeda, she asked me to defend you because I was the only one she trusted. It wasn't I who broke off contact with her; it was her mad sisters. I bribed St. Mungos to let them attend their Healer academy. I always liked Andromeda as a friend; I was thrilled when she eloped. If she'd asked for assistance I would have given it at once. If only for the minuscule sense of freedom no longer being her betrothed gave me."

 

"I don't like owing you favours."

 

Lucius sneered, "You don't. I helped Andromeda. You owe me nothing. I think you owe Remus and Severus an apology. Severus has done nothing to you recently. Besides, he's a Lord and you're not."

 

Severus sagged.

 

Remus hurried to his side, "Damn it! Andromeda should see him. Whatever he did to himself there has to be some sort of backlash."

 

"I agree."

 

Elijah summoned an elf and sent them for Andromeda.

 

It didn't take long for the healer to arrive.

 

Andromeda took one look at Severus, "Send one of your elves for one of his Calming draughts."

 

Lucius frowned, "I don't know if they are safe…"

 

Andromeda casting diagnostic spells at him, "What in the world? I thought he was under an infertility curse? He's now over ten weeks pregnant."

 

"He broke it. Draco is in a magical coma. The possibility of Draco and Harry perishing released a burst of wild magic that removed any foreign magic in his body. Severus no longer bears the Dark Mark." Remus said quietly.

 

Andromeda used a very precise sensitive spell that sent targeted sound waves into Severus' womb. It took two minutes before they bounced back into the water bubble above Severus' abdomen.

 

It was a bit fuzzy but there were two spots…

 

Andromeda leaned closer to get a good look, her eyes widened and she smirked, "Well, I see that they are entirely healthy for what they've been through. It seems the so-called infertility curse put them in a sort of stasis. I researched the spell after I heard it was cast on him. He was infertile because he was already pregnant."

 

Lucius was stunned, "He was already pregnant? I thought they were aborted."

 

Andromeda laughed, "No. It was created by a witch who was against abortion. She wanted her children but she was unable to care for them at that point in her life. The spell moved the foetuses into another dimension. Until she reversed the spell it protected them, they didn't grow or mature during the time she was under the spell."

 

She peered at the water orb. "Two distinct foetuses. Two placentas. Very high probability of being dizygotic, which is something to be expected with wizard couples. The dynamics of wizard conception is complicated. After all males aren't supposed to be able to conceive without a woman, it's the magic that allows sperm to merge and ensures conception. Severus must have been very powerful to become pregnant so young."

 

Remus frowned, "When did he conceive anyway?"

 

Lucius swallowed, "The winter of his fifth year. Sometime around the time he fought with Lily and Black nearly got him killed."

 

Remus snarled at Padfoot, "If I'd injured him and he'd been my mate then, I would have killed you. That is if Lucius hadn't slaughtered me first."

 

"What would pretentious creatures like Veela do? Use their allure to drive the offender mad?"

 

Lucius snarled, "Let's use Ronald as an example. He stunned Harry, kidnapped him, viciously assaulted him and left him for dead to be food for creatures that live in the Forbidden Forest. Draco used the Vacina spider hex on him. He had to be reminded that Harry's life was in the balance and that the time for revenge must wait for a more appropriate time. I want to strip his flesh from his bones, carve out his heart and then slice his head from his shoulders. His head would be bronzed and put on a pedestal for our enemies and allies to behold and tremble at."

 

Elijah whistled, "And I thought Chuvash were bloodthirsty in their revenge."

 

Sirius III actually paled, "You couldn't get away with something like that. The Ministry,"

 

Elijah laughed, "One of the benefits of being mated the Leader of an magical race is that we know that our members can be violent in their revenge. They are also exempt from the judgement of any Ministry. Every Ministry is required to sign an agreement to give any of our kind over to our leader for justice. If any Chuvash is found to have broken our laws they are summarily executed. If they have killed in vengeance and that act falls under the strict laws regarding it amoung our rules then they are released. The Veela have the Veela Accords which have been ratified by every Ministry and must be resigned every how many years?"

 

Lucius answered smugly, "Every one hundred. They are due to be reviewed by a committee of wizards appointed by the International Confederation of Wizards and a selected number of Veela. They maybe amended, expounded or renegotiated and rewritten to best suit the new century and its demands."

 

"We have the Chuvash Codes. The first is indisputable. The only Court allowed to try one of our Race is a court appointed or overseen by the leader of our race. At this point, it is my Sirius who serves as its king. Unlike the Veela who have always had a Queen, the Chuvash have very rarely had a Queen. The most powerful of our kind are nearly always male."

 

"If you are quite finished with this adolescent spitting match I would like to continue with my diagnosis."

 

"He's pregnant so what?" Siri growled.

 

"Oh do be quiet you fool of a Gryffindor." Andromeda waved her wand and he was under a silencing spell, "Now I see two very distinctly separate placentas. At this stage of development that is nearly 100% accurate. It is somewhat probable that since they are formed from different conceptions that they maybe of separate genders. However it is highly unlikely that both are female, there is a greater chance that they are both male. Wizard couples rarely have females; it is harder for two x chromosome sperm to be bonded together. It is theorized but unproven that female offspring are more fragile within a wizard and are more likely not to survive to birth. Whatever the reason, not as many females are born to wizard couples."

 

Elijah was thoughtful, "Sirius and I had thirteen survive to adulthood, ten boys and three girls."

 

Siri was stunned and mouthed the number.

 

Lucius had some knowledge of this but the number was unheard of in his generation.

 

Arthur Weasley's perceived seven children had been unusual but thirteen should have been impossible. Then one remembered that Sirius Black was King of a Magical Race, which made him very powerful and probably more fertile then a normal human couple.

 

"What would you recommend?"

 

"Try to keep his stress levels down as much as possible. I would strenuously insist that he not brew. He can as long as he is well enough, continue his duties as Head of Slytherin House but he really ought to find someone to oversee his classes. With Harry and Draco in magical comas keeping his stress down might not be easy. If he has recipes of safe potions then he can have someone he trusts brew them. I would be willing." Andromeda offered.

 

Remus sighed, "I suppose that our taking time off due to Harry's condition is irresponsible. I shall have to continue my duties as a Head of House and Professor as much as I don't want to. Replacing Minerva was hard enough. I suppose we'll have to ask Slughorn to teach for Severus. I know Sev disliked him but he would be flattered…"

 

Lucius growled, "Perhaps, throwing ourselves into our work will help us deal with this."

 

"I would focus on keeping your mate healthy as well." Andromeda cautioned.

 

Lucius nodded, "Yes…of course."

 

"It is too bad that the Black Family is in hiding. Tonks would have been a good choice as the Defense Instructor."

 

"With Severus unable to continue teaching Potions he could take that up." Remus observed. "Which would make me free to teach something else."

 

"Transfiguration isn't your best subject." Lucius observed.

 

"No but Ethan Bones is decent enough at it. I can officially take over Charms, if Severus is willing to take Defense. It would solve a lot of difficulties. Filius can then focus on his duties as Headmaster rather then trying to teach Charms as well."

 

Lucius nodded, "That would handle things adequately. We're about to release students for winter holidays anyway. It will make it easier to transition and make arrangements during the holidays."

 

"We won't be expected to be at the castle at all hours…"

 

"You will still have to attend the Yule Ball." Lucius reminded him.

 

Remus sighed, "Something I am not looking forward to…"

 

"At least we'll be presented with our Orders of Merlin that day."

 

Andromeda blinked and Sirius III flinched.

 

"It seems that they felt like we ought to have some sort of reward for 'capturing' Voldemort, although they only were able to punish Pettigrew. What is your mate planning to do with him?"

 

Elijah shrugged, "I don't know. That is for my mate to decide. He has not asked my opinion. He has brooded over the jumbled memories of the so-called Dark Lord. He has talked to with Veela Healers but that is all I know."

 

The floo flashed to life and the King of the Chuvash emerged.

 

"It seems that their conditions have stabilized but it will take time for them to recover. Draco's magical core was unstable and nearly collapsed. In Harry's case, it was his body that was close to expiring. Harry has been cast into a healing trance and needed a large amount of blood to stabilize him. I am not quite sure what it is that the Veela Healers did to stabilize Draco but it seems to have worked. The two healers will continue to watch over your son and monitor him. They plan to take shifts. My son and his mate Merope will also do the same."

 

Lucius hugged Severus impulsively, "They'll live…"

 

Severus was still in shock and didn't respond.

 

Remus threw his arms around his mates and let out a sigh of relief.

 

"I'll take you to the Chateau soon so you can be recognized by the wards." Sirius I offered.

 

Lucius gave him a half-smile, "That would be appreciated."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Challenges and Duels

Chapter 2- Challenges and Duels

 

It was a very sombre House that Sophronia entered that night after dinner.

She'd called a meeting and Adrian hadn't said a word against it.

Probably still in shock- everyone knew that Draco was still the real power in their House despite his lower rank.

With a bell-like charm she captured all of their attention.

Theo, Millicent, Luna and Giselle were rather sombre at the moment themselves.

"There will be absolutely no retaliation attacks on Gryffindors. Especially, Dumbledore's sister." Sophronia snapped. "If you even consider it, I will gladly see to it that Millie hands you over to Minister Bones herself."

The wizards winced and the girls paled.

Millicent Bulstrode was more of a wizard than a witch according to some; had she Black blood, she would make a very intimidating Queen. Give her a Beater's bat and she might be capable of taking on the Weasley-Prewett twins single-handedly.

"Anyone previously deemed honorary snakes will remain so. I do not blame Neville for what happened to Harry. It could have happened to anyone. How many of you have younger siblings?"

Daphne raised her hand and so did Giselle along with others.

"Have you even been asked to watch them? Whether you meant to or not have they wandered off? Remember that heart-wrenching panic?"

The two older Slytherin girls nodded and winced.

"Now imagine that it wasn't your parent who put you in charge or a sibling but someone you respected more. The only one allowed to punish Neville is Adrian if he feels the need."

Adrian cleared his throat, "I think that Draco dealt with it. Neville has spent the last few hours beating himself up. There will be no retaliation. I second Sophronia's declaration. Since no one wants to fall as far as the Parkinson wench, I suggest that you all think hard. Gryffindor will not take this lightly. Hufflepuff actually tried to help find them so I suggest you think twice about baiting any of them, especially considering that Susan is the Minister for Magic's heir."

The Snakes seethed.

"I don't think our Head of House would appreciate us causing trouble. I strenuously suggest that we follow all the rules even if we plan to enact pranks. It will be some time before the Prank war is ended. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff banded together to try to find our Prince's consort."

"They did a really good job didn't they? Draco found him himself." Cassius Warrington muttered.

"Putting himself in danger in the process. Neville isn't as much of scaredy cat as he's made out to be. He had them all enacting a search pattern. Once he got over the shock, he proved he was a leader. He sent for help and did his best to try to find him with what little information he had. I don't think you could have done any better. Where were you when Draco went to look for Harry? Nowhere he could have called you from. Why would he? He had Millie, Blaise, Theo, Greg and Vince. Luna and I were there, along with Draco's family. I won't let you insult Neville." Sophronia snapped.

Cassius walked up to her and backhanded her.

Giselle started screaming at him in French about the impropriety of his action.

This brought Greg and Vince over to her side.

The other Slytherins were whispering about it.

Warrington had called her out, challenged her.

Sophronia didn't have the duelling skills or the spell knowledge to take him on. She waved her hand dismissively, "Millie, why don't you deal with this pathetic worm for me?"

It wasn't unheard of to allow one's second to duel for you but it was unusual to be sure.

Millie brought her wand to her left shoulder and bowed, a switching spell traded her girly school robes to a pair of sharp black trousers, dragon hide boots and a plain linen dress shirt. A duellist's brace on each arm and a personal shield pendant hung from her neck.

Millie sneered at him, "It would be a _pleasure_." Her magic crackled around her.

Sophronia knew then that she was extremely lucky to have Millicent Bulstrode on her side.

Warrington cast the first curse.

A hiss and a wand movement came its counter was cast.

"That all you got Warrington?" Millie sneered.

The Seventh and Sixth Years cast shields strong and varying at the spectators, it wasn't unheard of for a duel in the dungeon to get out of control and a spectator to get hurt.

The common room was well shielded. Countered Dark Arts wouldn't alert the Ministry or the Aurors. Adrian knew that, if their Head of House was truly gone from the castle that meant that it was his duty to keep them in line and to call the duel if it got too dangerous. Only the Head of their House would be alerted to the duel after all.

Bulstrode wasn't someone that he would like as an enemy. Her bearer had been a Death Eater but one smart enough to avoid being Marked. Her Grandfather had been a loyal lieutenant and managed to keep his son trusted despite not bearing a Dark Mark. It kept the family from being punished in anyway, even if her sire had been a Lestrange. They had _seemed_ neutral and since the Death Eaters were all masked and usually used vocal glamours like the cowards they were, no one could tie the current proprietors of **Alexandria's Inferno** , an infamous Dark bookshop and reading room to any crimes.

 

Millie Bulstrode was as well-trained as any Black witch, due to her masculine build she was even more intimidating then Vince Crabbe or Greg Goyle if only because she had brains as well as brawn. If she'd been born a wizard, Giselle wouldn't be the only witch besotted. Merlin knew Slytherin witches were turned on by power…

The curses got darker as the duel went on; it was clear despite her youth that Millie had the greater share of knowledge and skill.

Sophronia made a mental note to get her bodyguard to teach her how to duel. Since none of her Court shared classes with her, it would be wise for her to learn. With a loopy father like Xenos, her new best friend won't be much help. Then she remembered that Luna's father was wise enough to contact the Veela or was that her mother? Either way half raised in the Veela Court, she could be failing to appreciate her friend. Who knew what they taught her besides how to deal with her gift?

Millie cast a spell that turned Warrington's body to stone- the Gorgon Curse. It would work as fast or as slow as its caster wanted, if they were strong enough to control it that is. It was something like Fiendfyre in that respect. She stopped the curse at Warrington's neck, "Apologize. Now." Her voice was low and thick with warning and unspoken threats.

Warrington spat at her, "The witch wasn't willing to fight her own battle."

Millie placed her wand at Warrington's pulse point, "She picked her battle. She knew I hadn't taught her enough to face you, a fact that will be remedied shortly. Dumbledore's sister is in her year. I can't protect her all the time. She isn't like Draco; she wasn't trained from a young age to defend herself. Lovegood can't protect her always either. If she can't trust her snakes, then who can she trust? None of my year, minus the Parkinson bint would turn on Draco. We don't have a death wish. If it weren't for Sophronia's ancestor or Draco, she'd still be the lowest of us. She hasn't misused her power. She hasn't used it to get back at her tormentors. She shook it off and used her vindictiveness in her pranks. She could have,"

Millicent hissed through her teeth, "included us all in the hair prank. No, she went after only the Eagles, Lionesses and Badgers." She wouldn't have been very forgiving if Giselle had been pranked unless it was a flattering colour like the honorary Princess of Slytherin received. "A true Slytherin schemes and plots, attacking when it's least expected. That's why she waited a while before launching her prank. She didn't even ask for much help; only access to a House elf and Polyjuice which she probably pilfered from our Head of House."

"Of course she stole it. Probably couldn't brew it. Bloody menace that potion."

Neville chuckled, "I know Granger brewed it in Second Year. Ron…Dumbledore got it into his head that Draco was the Heir of Slytherin. Interesting just how wrong he was." All the Gryffindors had some idea that it was Ginny…

Millie hissed, "Draco wouldn't have lowered himself to such tactics. He also wouldn't have foolish enough to attack Clearwater. Everyone knows her blood is a pure as mine."

"The idiot girl was cold as ice and went after Perfect Percy, she must have been crazy." Neville muttered.

Sophronia spoke up, "Not helping Longbottom."

Neville pouted.

Millie pushed her wand harder against Warrington's throat, "Apologize before I hit you with a curse that will make it impossible for you to accuse me. I can also think of some rather nasty conditional curses to torment you from afar if you even think about hurting our Queen."

"I am not to apologizing to the likes of _her_! She's half Squib and half Muggle. How can you follow that? What would your father say?"

Millie cast a series of untraceable Dark curses whose mere incantation was enough to terrorise the children of Death Eaters. "My First Loyalty is to Giselle. She has chosen to follow Sophronia. Draco and Adrian acknowledge Sophronia; between those factors is my loyalty based. As long as I am needed I will support her, if only because she needs my wand. Picking on so-called weak witches turns my blood cold. Threaten our Queen again, Warrington and I will take great pleasure in cleaning our House of your existance."

Her flashing black eyes translated the promise into a death threat.

"One punch and you'll shatter since it would separate your head from your body. Give me one reason not to do it."

There were reasons why the curse wasn't supposed to be used. It wasn't banned but it wasn't to be used. Few had the ability to cast it much less to control it. A well-targeted blasting curse or a shove towards the stone floor and Warrington would be dead.

None of the Slytherins present had the gumption to stand up to the likes of Millicent Bulstrode. No one would speak for Warrington either apparently. It was up to the Slytherin Chaser to make his choice.

"Fine! I…apologize." The flesh head of the statue snarled.

Millie glared at him, twirling her wand.

"The duel is yours Millie." Adrian announced, "You've made your point. Release him."

Grumbling, Millie cast the countercurse, the Gorgon Curse was too powerful to be ended with a simple finite.

The rest of Slytherin House let out a collective sigh of relief.

Draco's treatment of Parkinson was mild compared to this. The stories of the person Andromeda Black was before her defection were still whispered in Slytherin House. Black Blood or not, Millicent Bulstrode might live up to her legend.

Luna had no knowledge of the girl that Andromeda Tonks had been. Had she, the descendent of Ravenclaw would have had a hard time reconciling that to the woman who had been bordering on panic when she had to try to save her daughter's life. Then again, most would have broken sooner. Luna pitied Dumbledore who was still wandless when Andromeda found him. Blacks were known for their vindictive natures, just look what Narcissa Black had done to her own son and Sirius Black had attacked his own cousin for attacking Harry.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 3- Nightmares

Blaise was having a nightmare.

Sure he'd put his worry about Draco off and kept his appointment with Charlie.

That didn't mean he'd forgotten…

Draco had been a childhood friend and they were closer now that Draco named him his second.

With Draco and Harry away from school again- for vastly different reasons this time. Blaise was third in Slytherin. Neither himself nor Adrian were the natural leaders that Draco was. Sophronia was though.

Blaise thrashed in his sleep.

_"I'll kill you Dumbledore! If Draco dies I swear it! He can't leave us. Not that I'll forgive you if Harry dies either. Crucio!"_

_He was casting every pain curse he knew at the body in the tightening sack of spider silk._

_The useless excuse for a Gryffindor thrashed, whimpering._

_"You expect sympathy? You left Harry to die! You attacked one of my kind! That won't stand. If they don't survive Lucius and I will kill you for Draco."_

He was shaken, "Blaise…wake up. What's wrong?"

Blaise blinked and then clutched at his mate, "It's sunk in. Merlin. I don't know what I'll do…"

Charlie frowned at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Your faithless cousin…he attacked Harry and left him for dead. Draco tried to save Harry and might die now as well because he tried too hard. Professor Prince-Malfoy did something to his magic and I'm worried about him too." Blaise muttered into his mate's chest.

"You seduced me knowing all of this?" Charlie said a frown in his voice.

Blaise swallowed, "Yes. I guess I was more desperate knowing about Harry and Draco. I wanted you because I didn't want to end up like them. Possibly dying without knowing what it was like…"

"What was like?"

"What it was like to belong to my mate…to have him take and receive pleasure. I wanted to belong…to someone…to you. Draco might not have that. It's not fair. Sure he's got a mouth and he's said cruel things but Draco's mostly all talk. Unless you attack someone he cares about. He'd do anything to protect his fathers or Harry. He might even do the same for his cousin. I'd kill for Draco…I would do the same for your family. I want a family…the Goyles are nice but they've got no real reason to care about me with George dead. I'm my mother's son after all…and it is her fault he's dead."

Charlie frowned, "Did she kill him?"

Blaise gave a short cold laugh, "Not unless you think fucking him to death counts. She's a sex addict…"

Charlie snorted, "So that's why you couldn't wait until your inheritance."

Blaise frowned, "I'm nothing like my mother."

Charlie grabbed his cock, squeezing it? Oh really? How long have you owned sex toys?"

Blaise whimpered, "A year…"

"You're fifteen…you've been sex obsessed for a _year_?" Charlie shook his head, "Unbelievable."

Blaise trembled, "You won't leave me…you've claimed me…please…you can't abandon me."

Charlie blinked at him, "You really think I could? That my Chuvash would let me turn my back on our mate?"

Blaise kissed him hard, "You don't even want to know what would happen to a submissive abandoned by their dominant."

They either wasted away or took their own lives…

Charlie flipped them over and turned his attention to ravishing the slim chocolate skinned Slytherin.

He wasn't going to let the boy think he could or would leave him. Charles Hector Prewett-Weasley wasn't that kind of man. His fathers wouldn't stand for it- his grandmother would likely hex him. No one ever would be foolish enough to believe that any non-Slytherin Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would be capable of completely taming a Slytherin of their violent tendencies.

Molly was very lucky that his grandfather dragged his grandmother out of the house.

Charlie was quite sure that his formidable grandmother would have put Molly in her place using a bit of nasty magic whether or not there were children present.

It was the Black in her he was sure…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Dreams, realizations and names

Chapter 4- Dreams, realizations and names

December 18, 1994

 

In reality they were laid side-by-side where their healers could fuss over them but they were in another world far from their bodies.

_Draco found himself on the lawn at the Malfoy's French Chalet with Harry._

_They were reclining on a blanket while trading quips._

_Draco enjoyed teasingly feeding Harry all sort of titbits._

_He leaned over his meal forgotten, capturing the boy's pretty pink lips._

_Harry moaned._

_Draco lay beside him, kissing him and toying with his hair, "Merlin do you know how hard it is to restrain myself? I want you so much."_

_Harry flushed, "Draco…we can't. Aren't we young for it?"_

_"Age has little to do with desire." Draco said sagely_

_"You can still touch me right?"_

_"I worry that I wouldn't stop there, one moment of carelessness and you'll be barren. I would never forgive myself for destroying your right to a family."_

_"It's alright to want me. You just can't be inside me right?" Harry asked shyly._

_"True."_

_"Then don't take them off." Harry flushed. "If they have to stay on you can still touch but they still remain a barrier."_

_Draco kissed him, "You're brilliant." He slid a hand beneath his shirt, caressing his stomach._

_Harry's muscles clenched beneath his touch, his skin burned where Draco caressed him. "Ahh…"_

_Draco kissed him deeper when Harry opened his mouth moaning, his thigh pressed to Harry's groin._

_Harry rubbed instinctively against Draco's thigh, desperate for more contact._

_Draco reached down to cup his mate's erection, "So beautiful…"_

_Harry moaned, "Dray…"_

_Draco loosened his trousers, slipping his hand into them to touch him._

_Harry half thrust into the other's hand, "So good. I love it when you touch me."_

_"I love touching you and seeing you come undone." Draco smirked._

_"Don't stop."_

_Draco tugged Harry's member free of his trousers and bent to suck him._

_"Ahh!"_

_Harry came hard, barely restraining himself from thrusting Draco's mouth._

_Draco smirked, licking him clean and putting him back in his trousers before leaning up to kiss him._

_Harry groaned, "You can do that whenever you like. I've never felt so good."_

_Draco grinned, "Oh I plan to."_

_They curled up cuddling and relaxing taking in the pure joy of being alive and together._

XoooooX

Lucius, Remus and Severus each slipped away to check on the boys sometimes alone and other times in pairs. Due to his pregnancy, his mates were protective and preferred that at least one of them were with him at all times.

Severus was distracted with the boys in healing comas so it was Lucius who forced him to take his proscribed potions.

If Severus' distraction lasted much longer Lucius would take over the discipline of Slytherin house.

"Lucius, do you think he'll be alright?" Remus frowned.

Lucius squeezed his shoulder, "Severus is a far stronger person then he gives himself credit for. He's suffered a shock, he had a few before and recovered but they weren't quite as jarring. We'll do our best to remain supportive. He needs us even if he is unaware of it at this time."

"Don't talk about me like I'm deaf." Severus snarled roused from his stupor.

"My apologies Severé," Lucius said placating.

"We've been worried for you." Remus frowned.

"I'll be fine. It was just a shock seeing Harry and Draco like that." Severus muttered darkly.

"You have to be strong and avoid stress as much as possible with the pregnancy." Lucius said kissing his neck.

Severus glared, "What pregnancy? I'm barren."

Remus shook his head, "Your magic just exploded after Harry and Draco so still and near death. Your magic destroyed the Dark Mark and reversed the spell on you. Apparently, Dumbledore made a mistake. He didn't quite abort the pregnancy like he intended. He merely placed it in an odd stasis. When you reversed or at least banished the spell your pregnancy was returned intact. Currently you are carrying Lucius' children; Andromeda said you're having twins. Most likely fraternal boys since female offspring are rarer. As long as you keep your stress levels down and take your potions you'll be alright. Since you can't brew while pregnant even I know that, we thought we'll ask you to take over teaching Defence for the rest of the school year. I'll take over Charms, and if you don't object we can ask Slughorn to take over your classes."

Severus scowled, "I hate Horace and I'm a far superior brewer."

Lucius sighed, "We know this. However, we have little choice at present. During the summer we can discuss whether you want to continue teaching Defence or if you want to return to teaching Potions. You should be delivered by then so you can decide according to your wishes. By taking over Defence you'll put everyone's mind at ease; Filius can focus mostly on his duties as Headmaster, Remus can teach Charms, Ethan can continue Transfiguration and Horace can teach Potions as long as you are pregnant."

"My pregnancy potions?"

"Andromeda said she's a First Class Potions Mistress and would gladly brew for the duration of the pregnancy." Remus reminded him.

"Twins? I was pregnant with twins? Pomfrey never told me this…" Severus whispered as he touched his stomach gingerly.

"We've said she's a dismal healer, she merely diagnosed pregnancy. Andromeda said to be pregnant so young and to conceive twins implied that you were very powerful even back then. Now we are older and more able to care for a child. The spell that Dumbledore cast was created by a witch who fell pregnant and wanted her child but was unable to care for them then. She didn't agree with abortion and created a spell that placed the pregnancy in a sort of stasis. It prevented her from conceiving again mimicking an infertility spell because the conception would have done the already maturing infant a disservice and probably forced a natural abortion." Lucius told him nuzzling his neck.

"So I never lost them?"

"Not really Severé. They were always waiting for us to reverse the spell." Lucius reassured him

Severus frowned looking at Remus, "They aren't yours…"

Remus shrugged, "So? They are your children and you are my mate. I wasn't your lover when you conceived, so they couldn't be mine. However, I shall love them because they are yours. This time it is only fair that your firstborn be Lucius for he was your first love and first lover. Perhaps, the next child will be mine. Perhaps, not it matters little to my wolf. We will protect your child regardless of its sir because you are our mate just like we protect Draco."

Lucius nodded sharply, "I am glad you are taking this well."

"Sharing is a difficult concept for both of us; my wolf and your Veela are extremely possessive. I acknowledge that you are first; you have the stronger claim to our submissive. If I treated your children poorly, it would be unfair and it would mean that we wouldn't be the sort of family that Severus would like. It would be wiser to be a strong triad, as equal as we can be. I submit because I am new to the family and it is easier that way." Remus smirked.

"With children on the way we shall have to discuss parenting and care." Severus warned.

"I have some experience because Lily insisted I help out with changing Harry and such." Remus shrugged.

"I would like our children raised entirely in the Wizarding World and by its standards." Severus insisted.

"With three fathers that will be interesting. Since Draco is already my official heir, our second son should be a Prince don't you think? The third can be the first of a new pureblood line the Malfoy-Princes or the Prince-Malfoy if you prefer."

"What if one is a little witch?" Severus asked.

"Then I think it's about time that the Malfoys had an heiress." Lucius smirked.

"What about names?" Remus asked curious.

"We'll have to know genders to decide that." Severus blushed.

"Why don't we check the Malfoy tapestry? It has to tell us at least genders." Remus offered.

"A brilliant plan. We should floo to the Manor at once. I believe it hangs in North Gallery where the Lord's family resides." Lucius smirked.

The family tree was black velvet and covered the length of a gallery which took up then entire width of the North Wing.

Once they flooed into the Manor it didn't exactly take much time to make their way to the North Wing.

Finding himself on the tapestry didn't take much either.

Abraxus Ajax Malfoy           Jacquelina Elowen Flint

V     

Lucius Abraxus Malfoy

His pairing with Narcissa had been erased…

Now it read:

Lucius Abraxus Malfoy Severus Tobias Prince Remus John Lupin

           V                                     V   

Cletus Jesse Prince & Amaryllis Shiloh Malfoy

Jesse and Shiloh both meant gift, which was what they were…

Amaryllis was a type of lily and was no doubt choosen to honour Severus' best friend.

Cletus was a Latin name that honoured the naming traditions of both the Prince and Malfoy line. It also meant 'Called back' which no doubt referenced his strange origins.

The three men took in the names and grinned.

Severus smiled, "A daughter and you said that was practically impossible."

"Well perhaps, as a triad we defy the ideals of what is possible." Lucius quipped.

"Well we know what to expect so we can plan…" Remus mused.

"I wonder whether they will have my colouring or yours." Severus said thoughtfully.

"Do you think they'll be Veela? Or will they take after Severus in inheritance?" Lucius wondered.

"Who cares," Remus shrugged, "They're our kids no matter if they become Veela or not. It's improbable but if I actually sired a werewolf we'd help them wouldn't we?"

His mates pulled him into a hug.

"Of course," Severus said entwining their fingers, "but I seriously doubt that will happen…"

"So do I but better to be prepared then not." Remus grumbled.

They were going to be parents to two little babies in a handful of months and then there was Harry and Draco.

They were healing but the consequences of their ordeal would take time to reveal themselves.

Draco was according to the Veela Court a legal adult despite his age due to his forcing of his inheritance. Harry wouldn't come into his inheritance until he was sixteen and he was just over nineteen months from that age.

Whatever their medical outcome Lucius, Severus and Remus would support them but Draco would have to fight his Veela daily to resist claiming Harry as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. An interview with Granger and Dora awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the Lateness of the update. This chapter is squicky with it's references to non-consensual sex, lust potions, as well as catholic views on premarital sex, contraception and Gays. I do not mean to insult anyone with it. If you don't like reading about such things don't read please.

Chapter 5- An interview with Granger and Dora awakens

 

 

The whispered comments about Granger’s possible involvement in Ron’s attack on Harry had gotten on Severus’ nerves.

 

None of her yearmates in either house could look at her without loathing

 

Despite Sophronia’s insistence that they leave Gryffindor alone the girl had been tripped amoung other things…

 

Though Prefect Jacobius Flint and Head Girl Desdemona Meliflua had said she was caught in the Slytherin House captain’s private apartments in a three-some that morning with Rodger Davies and Jacobius’ elder brother Marcus.

 

At Breakfast he grabbed Remus’ sleeve, “We’re going to deal with Granger.”

 

Remus groaned, “As you wish.”

 

Severus marched over to Gryffindor’s table, “Miss Granger, you will come with us.”

 

The bushy-haired wench flinched, “Yes professor.”

 

The whispers about Granger had gotten worse with the news of her promiscuity.

 

To be caught with Davies who was the least liked Ravenclaw behind Ice Queen Penelope Clearwater the former Head Girl and Marcus Flint who had the brains of a troll was most degrading situation since probably his own teenage pregnancy to occur at Hogwarts. Besides Diggory being a Hogwarts Champion…

 

Severus had refused to take Remus’ old offices on the third floor; rather he had retained his current ones in the dungeons.

 

Granger flinched as they headed down the stairs to the dungeons.

 

Once they were inside his office Severus scowled at her, “What were you thinking engaging in such a display with the links of Marcus Flint and Rodger Davies?”

 

Hermione’s bottom lip quivered, “I wasn’t? I don’t remember anything sir. It’s all hazy. I’ve never you know done it before. To wake up…naked in bed with them and me being a Gryffindor. I’m catholic sir, I was raised strictly, we don’t engage in premarital sex and contraception is not acceptable either. To partake of either is considered a sin.”

 

Severus snorted, “How did your parents take you being a witch?”

 

Hermione swallowed, “We don’t talk about it. I attend a private school for exceptional students. That’s true, I think Mother is horrified really that I’m a witch. She was raised strictly as well. She was an only child and her father wanted someone to inherit the practice. My grandmother was dismayed about her studying dentistry, she thought a woman’s place was in the home you see.”

 

Remus scowled at her, “Is it true that you were involved in Ron’s attack on Harry?”

 

Hermione flinched, “No sir. I didn’t know anything. I know Ron was disgusted by Harry being with Malfoy.” She swallowed, “Being with someone like that is disgusting, it’s Malfoy sir. He’s crass, insulting and thinks because he’s rich he can do or say anything he wants. Surely Harry’s under a spell, unless he’s not as good as he pretends if he cheated,”

 

Remus growled, “Harry didn’t cheat, he was telling the truth he didn’t enter and he was ineligible to enter anyway. He was far too young and he couldn’t legally enter a magical contract without a guardian’s consent.”

 

“But Professor Dumble,” Hermione protested.

 

“Is a vindictive, manipulative old man.” Severus said tersely “He was removed from this school and he is responsible for attacks on several former students. He abused his authority and his words is not to be trusted.”

 

Hermione scowled, “And yours is? You’re married to Malfoy’s father! He abuses his house elves!”

 

“Lucius never abused Dobby, that was Narcissa. She and Bellatrix were both cruel unlike their elder sister Andromeda.” Severus retorted.

 

“Why should I trust you? You probably told Draco to seduce Harry! He doesn’t understand what he is doing! Sex between men is sin! It’s blasphemous!” Hermione snapped.

 

“So is fornication and being a witch.” Severus tossed back.

 

“What would you know of sinning?”

 

Severus snorted, “I grew up in a backwards Welsh town, Harry’s mother Lily’s family was deeply religious they were not catholic but Anglican.”

 

“How can you stomach being married to a man?” Granger pushed.

 

“Because I love him, its not illegal or culturally repugnant to be in a relationship with someone of the same gender.” Remus shrugged. “That’s a Muggle belief, you’re a witch Hermione. You can’t change a culture’s point of view, you may feel it’s personally wrong to be in a relationship with another woman but most in the Wizarding world wouldn’t care if you were. We’re here not to cast stones but to discuss whether you were apart of Harry’s attack and the ramifications of being found being part of an orgy.”

 

Hermione flushed, “It wasn’t…”

 

“What else would one call a sexual interlude between three individuals possibly caused by a lust potion? Given that we’re still in the middle of a prank war I suspect that you were dosed out of some misguided revenge. Since no physical harm was done,” Severus said blithely.

 

“No harm done?” Hermione sputtered, “No harm? I had non-consensual drugged sex with two persons I don’t know and lost my virginity and you say no harm done? Are you insane professor?”

 

“Seventy five points from Gryffindor- fifty for being part of an orgy and twenty-five for disrespect. We’ll both be writing to your parents, a healer will examine you to check to see if you were injured in any way and you’ll be assigned to Ms. Prince to dust the entire library and to polish every desk. You'll also be exempt from Yule Ball.” Severus snapped.

 

“I know Andromeda is on leave but she specialises in dealing with feminine issues…” Remus mused.

 

Severus sent Stria to asked Dora’s mother if she could examine a student.

 

XoooooX

 

Andromeda had taken to reading or slaughtering Ted at Wizarding chess after her ancestor Sirius’ son had finished examining Dora.

 

Eli had said that she seemed to be stirring, having slipped from her coma to true sleep.

 

Andromeda was anxiously waiting for her only child to wake, while begging the fates that her injuries would be fully healed.

 

A moan broke her concentration.

 

Andromeda and Ted were on their feet at once.

 

“I feel so dizzy. Where am I? Mother?”

 

Andromeda took Nymphadora’s hand, “I’m here. So is your father…”

 

“Why does my head hurt? This isn’t the hospital wing. Did one of Gryffindor Beater twins hit me in the head with a Bludger?”

 

Ted blinked, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

Dora scowled at him, “The match against Gryffindor off course.”

 

Andromeda glared at Ted, “She thinks its March 1991?”

 

Ted groaned, “She has amnesia. Lucius is not going to like this. Yes Dora you did have an accident with a Bludger during that match but it was years ago. It’s December of 1994 and you’ve completed Auror training. You’re on leave and have been doing some investigating at Lucius Malfoy’s behest.”

 

Dora scowled, “Malfoy? Why would I be doing that?”

 

“Because he was your uncle, he’s since had the bonding to Narcissa annulled and has bonded to his mate your former Potions professor.”

 

“Snape? Malfoy’s bonded to Snape? Double ew!”

 

Ted kissed Dora’s check, “I’ve got to talk to Sirius. Maybe he can ask if one of the Court Mind Healers can examine Dora. I won’t and we can’t trust just anyone. Anyone who is helping with his prisoner would be trustworthy enough.”

 

Andromeda nodded sharply. “Mind Healing is your field.”

 

Ted sighed, “Will you break the news to Lucius?”

 

Andromeda sighed, “I don’t think I have a choice.”

 

A Malfoy elf appeared, “Miss Annie?”

 

Andromeda frowned, “Yes?”

 

“Master Severus be asking for you. He needs you to examine a student.”

 

Andromeda sighed, “I would prefer not to. Who is it?”

 

“The Granger girl?” the elf offered toying with the hem of their tea towel.

 

Andromeda’s lips pursed, “I’ll be right there.” She pressed her daughter’s hand, “You’re safe here. Just don’t leave this room until a healer gives you permission. We’re staying with relatives, my Great-Uncle Sirius and his bonded Elijah. Their son Eli has taken care of you. Since you were attacked and injured they’ve been good enough to let us stay.”

 

Reluctantly, she left her daughter and flooed to Hogwarts.

 

XoooooX

 

Severus glared at Hermione Granger sternly.

           

Remus had joined him and was sitting perched on the edge of his desk.

 

Granger was wringing her hands, “Please professor don’t write my parents.”

 

“You were out of bed, you slept in another dormitory without permission en flagrante even. You’ve been denouncing Harry for weeks. When he realised you believed he would have cheated he was devastated, he believed you were his friends. To lose one of you would have been bad enough but he lost you both together. Ronald I can see was clearly because he was jealous of Harry and if he couldn’t become more then Harry he wanted to control him.” Severus said stiffly.

 

“So,” Remus said sternly, “what was you excuse? Surely between the adventures of your first three years there ought to have been more feeling between you yet you seemed to easily cast him of. It was as if you never cared for him, was it a duty and you felt as it he had done something so shameful that he wasn’t worthy of you? Considering that he was the son of a Lord, it was you who wasn’t worthy of him.”

 

“What would you know of it?” Granger sniffed.”

 

“I? I’m soon-to-be joining Severus and Lucius as a third member of their legal union.” Remus shrugged. “I would be consort to the both of them, consort to two lords. I spent my Hogwarts years with the Scions of three Houses: Sirius heir to the House of Black, James of the House Potter and Peter of the House of Pettigrew. The three of them were rich, I however lived in genteel poverty. Due to my condition, the House of Lupin fell on hard times. My father Marrok incurred debts due to my condition and my mother’s cancer. My grandfather paid for my apprenticeship, my father died just before graduation. My mother had already passed and he was still paying off the debts incurred due to her long illness.”

 

The floo chimed, it flared and Andromeda emerged.

 

The imperious woman frowned, “I thought I was supposed to be in seclusion at Uncle Sirius’ home due to Nymphadora’s attack.”

 

Severus nodded, “That was the plan until this miscreant was involved in a sexual encounter with two pureblood wizards. She _claims_ not to remember anything.”

 

Andromeda frowned, “Which wizards?”

 

“Rodger Davies and Marcus Flint.”

 

“One merely snobbish and the other the son of Pureblood-centric house?” Andromeda sniffed. “Neither would willingly bed a Muggleborn. A lust potion perhaps? I probably should give her the morning after potion. I haven’t any on hand.”

 

Hermione sniffed, “I can’t take it. It’s wrong.”

 

“Which sin is greater? The pre-marital sex or the use of contraception?” Severus sneered.

 

“Muggle religions and guilt, how uncivilized.” Andromeda snarked, “So if you can’t take a potion to prevent pregnancy what will you do?”

 

Hermione bowed her head, “Pray for forgiveness and that I don’t get pregnant.”

 

Andromeda sneered, “What good is that going to do you? I might as well call Ray Davies and Caius Flint; they ought to know what their sons have been up to. Two wizards? You’ve most definitely started sexual maturation, and you’re not currently menstruating. I suspect that the possibility is quite high that you’ll be pregnant. Since you’re _forbidden_ to use contraception you might as well get married. Knowing the Flints’ view of Muggleborns, you’ll likely end up with merely Davies. At least a Davies couldn’t truly embarrass their family they couldn’t inherit anything.”

 

Hermione burst into tears.

 

Andromeda stoically ignored her examining her using diagnostic spells.

 

“How is Dora’s condition?”

 

“She’s ended up with amnesia.” Andromeda said sharply, “Last thing she remembers is the match where one of the Weasley twins hit a Bludger at her head.”

 

Remus groaned and Severus scowled.

 

“Well she was dosed with a lust potion, though I’m not sure by whom. I don’t recognize the signature. They clearly didn’t take the potion from you. It’s the sort that causes amnesia and increases one’s pheromones. You must had met those two at the same time, it usually only ensnares one rather then two individuals.”

 

“Signature?” Hermione sobbed.

 

“I can recognise the work of most brewers, I’d know Severus’ work anywhere. If only because it is the highest quality.”

 

Severus strode over and sniffed, “Let me see that potion’s elements.”

 

Andromeda recast a spell, “See?”

 

Severus snorted, “Urquhart!”

 

Remus frowned, “Urquhart? Isn’t he a Prefect?”

 

Severus chuckled, “One of my smartest snakes and the most lazy, given that he was a prefect and one of my snakes I would have assumed that he would have fallen in line with the King and Queen’s declaration.”

 

Remus sighed, “If I remember correctly, he an orphan?”

 

Severus shrugged, “His father was quite elderly, he died due to a venomous Tentacula bite of all things.”

 

Andromeda snorted, “What of his mother?”

 

“What does one expect? She was a great-niece and it was a one-child contract. She resigned all claim. As far as I know of she’s never visited him. She worked at the Ministry during her pregnancy and then as soon as she was able to resigned, returning to Hogwarts where she apprenticed to Dumbledore. Her name is Minerva McGonagall. I heard there were rumours that given Magnus Urquhart’s age it wasn’t his. He tried to convince her to exchange the contract for a permanent one but apparently she fell for Alastor Moody. Moody pursued her to Hogwarts and eventually they procured a cottage.”

 

“Was there any suspicion that Moody did him in?” Andromeda scoffed.

 

“Not then but, now? Given his current state of affairs who knows? I say we send for all three boys. Perhaps one is honourable enough to take responsibility, after all due to an antiquated Muggle notion it seems that Miss Granger has doomed herself to underage pregnancy and a shotgun marriage.” Severus sneered.

 

Remus sent an elf to fetch the miscreants.

 

Urquhart arrived looking smug, Flint disgusted and Davies abashed.

 

Flint glared at Urquhart. “Davies and Granger I can understand, what’s Urquhart got to do with it?”

 

“He brewed the potion.” Severus said flippantly. “I know the signatures of all my students. Now it seems we have a situation, Miss Granger for Moral reasons had refused a contraception potion.”

 

Flint paled, Davies stiffened and Urquhart was snickering.

 

Davies swallowed, “Can’t we make her?”

 

Andromeda snorted, “Unless she was unconscious due to the rape no, she made her feelings known and as a healer I can’t force her.”

 

Flint snorted, “Then she knows I’m the heir to a title and thinks I’ll be forced to bond to her. As if I wouldn’t tie myself to a social-climbing beaver and father wouldn’t consent if I were willing. If she is pregnant it won’t have anything to do with it, nor would I ask my betrothed if she would blood adopt the spawn of a Mudblood.”

 

Remus sighed, “What about you Davies?”

 

Rodger shifted nervously, “Father hoped that I might bond to Lady Marietta and thus be free. He would not be pleased, Uncle Ryan would be appalled while my Aunts Portia and Alecto would be disgusted.”

 

“Why did you do this?” Andromeda frowned at Urquhart.

 

“Revenge.” The Fifth Year Slytherin shrugged. “She proved my theory, Friendship is about betraying and being betrayed. She deserved to be punished, I wanted to test my potion and it was during the prank war so I figured so why not?”

 

Andromeda scowled, “Really? A Lust potion as punishment for what? Abandoning Harry? Turning a blind eye when her ‘friend’ assaulted Harry? Refusing to help look for Harry?”

 

“Holding up the search and abandoning him.” Urquhart shrugged.

 

“A pity you haven’t got a father to speak to.” Andromeda snorted.

 

“There is always his uncle Malcolm, I believe that he is his guardian since Elphinstone Urquhart was his great-uncle and his mother signed over custody.” Severus shrugged.

 

“Yes, the pious Uncle Malcolm the bent son of the village parson. His mother was the one to approach my father, of course father had to take care of it. His will left me in their care because my own mother couldn’t be bothered.” Urquhart drawled.

 

Granger gasped, “How could the son of a clergy be bent? Surely he would know how sinful that was!”

 

“Sin? You’re in a world that doesn’t subscribe to such views. How will you feel if Harry died and Ron becomes guilt of murder?” Andromeda drawled.

 

Severus and Remus flinched.

 

“Pray for their souls.” Granger said piously.

 

“Brainwashed, for all her supposed intelligence it seems that Miss Granger is incapable of thinking for herself. I see I will have to write to all your parents and Urquhart’s guardian. Since Miss Granger is not about to consider a contraception potion I suppose she’ll have to start planning how she’ll handle being a mother sometime in summer. Though it isn’t set in stone, it’s highly likely that she conceived.”

 

“I won’t take responsibility, I can’t believe that I invited a Mudblood into my rooms. They had to be sanitized, at least Davies is pureblood.” He glared at Urquhart, “You’ll pay for this.”

 

Urquhart snickered, “It turned out much better then I expected, it took three pompous gits down. Davies has ideas above his position, while Flint ought to have graduated only you flunked your NEWTS and Granger is as you cousin called her a social-climbing beaver. I had hoped it would snare someone like Zacharias Smith or McLaggen.” 

 

“Your detention Urquhart is to polish trophies for Filch and then scrub the Great Hall top to bottom. You cost Slytherin 50 points; you’ve lost also your prefect badge, access to the Sixth Year Potions lab, the ability to attend the Yule ball and Hogsmeade privileges for a year.”

 

Urquhart sniffed dropping his prefect badge on the floor, “Didn’t want to be a prefect anyway. Too much of a bother. Why don’t you make Flint’s baby brother a prefect too? Or would that be too close to nepotism? One brother House captain with the younger two prefects?”

 

“You’re lucky we aren’t handing you over to the Aurors.” Remus said sharply.

 

“No one was hurt, just their prides. It was a prank.” Urquhart shrugged.

 

“It was rape, these three had non-consensual sex with one another due to your lust potion. They would never have engaged in such a fashion without the potion.” Andromeda chided.

 

“Well if she did get pregnant, she had the opportunity to prevent it but no she wouldn’t because of some stupid principals. I won’t take responsibility, I hate females.”

 

“I’m betrothed to the Head Girl, I can’t be involved in a scandal.” Marcus said stubbornly. “At least if it happened it was with someone so low, I shall have to explain to Desdemona. Not that I’ll enjoy it mind.”

 

“They’ll be punished?” Hermione asked hopefully.

 

“Given that they were affected by the lust potion, they weren’t truly in control of their actions. Their families will no doubt punish them harder then I could.” Severus shrugged. “I suggest Miss Granger that you retire to Gryffindor Tower and hope that you didn’t catch. I would sorely hate to have this incident further embarrass us all.”

 

“Do I retain my Yule Ball privileges?” Davies asked nervously.

 

“Why?” Remus sniffed.

 

Davies shifted nervously once more, “I’m Delacour’s date?”

 

“And I? Desdemona expects me to take her.” Flint scowled.

 

“I haven’t banned you two, get going. Stay out of trouble. I better not hear about you two involved in anymore orgies.” Severus spat.

 

Davies and Flint fairly ran from the office.

 

Severus turned to Remus, “Since she’s in your House, I suspect that writing would be troublesome. Perhaps, we should handle this descretely. You could discuss this with her parents. I will tell Flint and Urquhart’s guardians. Urquhart will be suspended until the beginning of the next term as well.”

 

“What about Davies?” Andromeda sniffed.

 

“I’ll leave that up to Filius or Septima, he is in their House. I don’t want to make a big deal about this. What Urquhart did was quite wrong; while I don’t think that he deserves to be legally punished he will be punished as strongly as I can. The three victims were more inconvenience then physically hurt. The wizards involved might put it behind them and forget if no child appears, granger might need the care of a Mind Healer. If Ted weren’t away, he would do aptly I’m sure.” Severus shrugged.

 

Remus held out his hand summoning the badge, “As to who gets it well, that’s up to Severus. He’ll pick someone who will serve with Miss Goyle with less abrasiveness.”

 

Then they dismissed Granger and Urquhart.

 

Severus groaned, “I wish that Urquhart hadn’t done that. Really? A Lust potion?”

 

“I really hope she doesn’t get pregnant, but I did my best to help her. She refused the morning after potion. It’s nought to me if she does, though with Flint betrothed and Urquhart bent Davies might be the only one willing.”

 

“I wonder how the parents will take it.” Remus said quietly as he kissed Severus’ cheek before leaving to go speak with the Grangers.

 

Andromeda then took her leave, returning to Grimpound to see if there was any news on Nymphadora’s amnesia.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter were inspired by two readers' ideas - the amnesia was an idea to help me out of writer's block...
> 
> So how was it? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> I wonder, should Hermione's refusal of contraception have consequences? Maybe Severus shouldn't have been so hard on Hermione, it may have come off as unfair that she was punished so harshly when Davies and Flint got off with a warning. I was as strict as I could be with the person who dosed Hermione I thought. Given their families I think that Davies and Flint will be in enough trouble...


	6. Interviews with Veela Mind Healers and parents

Chapter 6

 

Albus Dumbledore was the biggest pain in Sirius I's life…

 

Not only had the man manipulated the events in Harry's life, the man had attempted to take away his familiar and have him expelled despite numerous warnings to leave the boy alone.

 

Thankfully, Harry was out of Dumbledore's reach…

 

Though he would have preferred the circumstances to be less worrisome.

 

At least the boy was safe and under the care of his eldest son and his mate. They had received Harry's file from the healer that Lucius had summoned for him. While the boy was in his coma it was easiest to treat him. Especially when it came to previously broken bones that healed wrong.

 

The one who worried him the most was Dora…

 

The auror had been investigating Dumbledore and according Ruxandra's seer Dumbledore had tried to kill her.

 

Now their investigation was hampered by Dora's amnesia, thankfully they had Veela Mind Healers traipsing in and out of Grimpound because of Tom.

  
He had been diagnosed with multiple personality disorder due to trauma, to be more specific Dumbledore's rapes. The creation of Horcruxes had not only fractured his mind farther but had also split his soul and made his magic unstable.

 

From what they could discover two parts of the soul were irretrievable but several of the others could be re-fused to the soiled Chuvash submissive.

 

There was a knock on his study door.

 

"My King," his guard Francois D'Arcy called out.

 

"What is it D'Arcy?"

 

"The Veela Mind Healers are here."

 

"Send them in." Sirius said rubbing his temples.

 

* Flashback *

 

_The first thing Sirius was going to do was throw this embarrassment to Chuvash kind in a bedroom and lock it in with every ward he knew._

 

_Then he was sending a missive to Ruxandra and the third thing would be a tumbler full of Firewhiskey over conjured ice._

_No sooner had he dumped Tom Riddle also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, then his own submissive appeared._

_"Sirius?" Elijah asked frowning, "I felt a disturbance in our wards…"_

_"Severus and Lucius decided to go hunting for the Dark Lord! They found him, only he's a mad Chuvash submissive, which makes him my problem." The Chuvash king grumbled._

_"What happened to him?" Eli swallowed._

_"Dumbledore attacked him, supposedly repeatedly." Sirius snarled. "He claims to have made horcruxes. I'll have to ask Ruxandra to send me a Mind Healer or two from her court. I have to know what he really has done and what is merely supposition. It is possible that some of the accusations were falsified but disentangling rumour from fact is always a pain."_

_"I trust you, you wouldn't still be king if you couldn't make the hard choices." Eli smiled up at him._

 

_Once again Sirius was reminded of how lucky he was to have Eli as his mate, Eli was so different from his Wizarding family and that was a breath of fresh air…_

 

* End Flashback *

 

"Your Majesty?"

 

Sirius blinked, "Yes?"

 

Standing there stiffly was Julius Santini and Cauis Brutus, two of Ruxandra's most talented mind healers.

 

"We have our report on Auror Tonks." Julius said firmly.

 

"Yes?" Sirius scowled.

 

"Auror Tonks' amnesia is clearly temporary but it will be some time before her memory returns. We would be remiss in our duty to our patient if we ever released her to return to the field. It is possible with permission to review her memories prior to her trauma but that would push back her recovery." Julius scowled.

 

"So it would be preferable if she retired as an Auror and say went into teaching?" Sirius frowned.

 

"Or became a duelling instructor." Cauis shrugged.

 

"I see. What of Tom?"

 

"If we had the objects that he encased slices of his soul in, we could re-fuse them together. We managed to get the child personality to reveal the locations." Julius handed over the list.

 

"They made no sense to us but perhaps, you might understand them?" Cauis shrugged.

 

**Horcrux list**

_Ravenclaw's Diadem of Wisdom, Room of Hidden Things, Hogwarts_

_Resurrection stone, Peverell ring, Little Hangleton_

_Hufflepuff's chalice, Lestrange vault, Gringotts, London_

_Salazar's necklace, island, Crystal cavern, Isle of Jersey_

_Nagini, lost, last seen at Crouch's manor_

 

"Thank you. I'll puzzle them out. What good would assembling them be?"

 

"While his soul would never be whole, a reuniting at least these five to his fractured soul would allow us to use a spell that we don't like to admit we have." Julius scowled.

 

"Oh?" Sirius said with a raised eyebrow.

 

"If a criminal has been found to be not competent or unduly influenced we can return them to gestation and place them in the womb of a guardian who would become responsible for their actions. If this individual was mistreated then he was lashing out at a world that abandoned him and ignored his cries for help. I think life would be an excellent punishment, after all he would be forced to go back to being a child."

 

"What about his memories?" Sirius frowned.

 

"They can be permanently sealed if you wish, they can be scheduled to be returned at a suitable or they can removed so it is as if the person was not born and lived before."

 

"I would not want him to remember killing people, creating horcruxes or being raped." Sirius scowled.

 

"We will chose the correct ceremony with that respect in mind."

 

"Good." Sirius said tapping the list, "go ahead with preparations on your side and I will see to it that these are retrieved. It will require my seizure of the Lestrange estate…but I'm sure that the Goblin king would be agreeable if we discussed this rationally as equals. The difficult part would be finding a couple that could be trusted to raise the child properly and not just him on past actions…"

 

"Might we make a suggestion?" Cauis asked.

 

"You may." Sirius mused with a single raised eyebrow.

 

"I believe that Andromeda Tonks would be a fine choice, as a healer and bonded to a mind healer I believe she would be most able to handle any situation that might arise. As your relation, you can oversee any mating between the boy in the future." Cauis said pompously.

 

"Will he remain infertile?" Sirius frowned.

 

"I am confidant that we should be able to fix that with the reversion spell. If not, then perhaps he will find a mate anyway perhaps a widowed dominate with children. There is always adoption…" Julius reminded him.

 

"Yes but one's own children is paramount to a Chuvash…" Sirius grumbled.

 

"Then someone will have to be there for him when he reaches maturity and gains his inheritance." Cauis shrugged.

 

"Thank you. You have given me much to think about." Sirius said thoughtfully.

 

The Veela mind healers left him and he was alone to muse about how best to approach the problem of Tom Riddle…

 

XoooooX

 

Remus Apparated as close to the Grangers' residence as he could get…

 

Thankfully it was a weekend so they should be home…

 

He was not looking forward to this at all…

 

He knocked on the door and rang the doorbell and sat back to wait. He had of course changed so that he was wearing black wool trousers, a grey linen dress shirt, a red and gold striped tie paired with black leather shoes and a woollen trench coat.

 

It was a few minutes before the door was opened, it was answered by an older version of Hermione who had shorter hair without the bushiness that Hermione had.

 

The woman frowned at him, "Yes?"

 

"I am so sorry to disturb you Mrs. Granger but I'm a professor at Hermione's school."

 

The woman flinched, "Oh has something happened?"

 

"I'm afraid so but it isn't something that one can discuss on the stoop in public." Remus sighed.

 

"I see, I suppose you'd better come inside." Mrs. Granger said stepping back and opening the door wider so Remus could enter.

 

Remus already was experiencing a sinking feeling about this as he entered the residence.

 

"Merc is watching the news in the front room. We can talk there." Mrs. Granger said sharply.

 

Remus hadn't felt so unwelcome since Severus heard that he was to be teaching Defence and had to make him the Wolfsbane potion.

Nevertheless he followed Mrs. Granger inside quietly.

 

Her father had very short hair that seemed as if it had the same texture as Hermione's, likely that was where her bushy hair came from.

 

The man looked up with a frown, "Who is this Jean?"

 

"A professor at Hermione's school." Mrs. Granger said stiffly.

 

"I see. Has something happened?" the man said pointing his remote at the telly and silencing the sound.

 

"I'm afraid so. It's very complicated and I'm not sure where to start." Remus said stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

 

"Oh? Starting at the beginning would be a good start wouldn't it professor?" Mr. Granger snapped.

 

"Alright, you know of course that Hermione was friends with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter correct?"

 

"It involves those two? I told her that a girl shouldn't be friends with boys, it's unseemly." Mrs. Granger grumbled.

 

"Jean, be quiet." Mr. Granger barked.

 

The woman went silent immediately.

 

"Continue professor." Mr. Granger said sharply.

 

"Well this year we have an international event at Hogwarts, it was more dangerous then we would have liked so we put an age limit on it. You had to be legally of age by our standards to enter. Since that was seventeen well Hermione and her friends shouldn't have been involved at all. Someone, we now know who entered Harry into it and he was selected to participate. Which of course was fought and he was released from the Tournament. Unfortunately, Hermione and Ron believed erroneously that he cheated so they cut ties with him." Remus admitted reluctantly.

 

"And?" Mr. Granger prodded.

 

"Well in absence of them, Harry made new friends including someone Ron felt was his enemy. Ron ended up kidnapping Harry between classes and viciously assaulting him before leaving him to die of his injuries or freeze to death in the snow. Hermione didn't help look for Harry when he disappeared and some students took it upon themselves to punish her even though those in authority ordered them to leave her alone. It started off with minor things like tripping but it escalated last night. I believe the Muggle world has something called date rape drugs?"

 

"You mean Hermione was raped?" Mr. Granger snarled.

 

"Technically, the two young men involved were older but they were drugged too so all three of them were technically raped." Remus sighed.

 

"Our daughter had as you claim non-consensual pre-marital sex?" Mrs. Granger sputtered.

 

"Yes, however due to religious and moral reasons she refused a potion that would have prevented conception. Since she is sexually mature enough to menstruate the healer who examined her warned that she had a high chance of pregnancy." Remus frowned.

 

"Are any of the boys involved willing to take responsibility?" Mr. Granger scowled.

 

Remus shook his head, "The young men who were also drugged are already engaged or at least betrothed. They are heirs to a title or the nephew of a Lord so neither of their families would consent to their marrying a comparative nobody."

 

"What about the one who drugged her and started this whole mess?" Mrs. Granger glared.

 

"The young man has been suspended until the beginning of next term and lost their position as prefect. He has lost all of his privileges; He no longer has access to the Sixth Year lab, lost his private rooms and must return to the Fifth Year Boys' dormitory, he can no longer have permission to visit the nearby village and he isn't allowed to attend the Yule Ball."

 

"Oughtn't they be arrested or expelled for this?"

 

"They are underage themselves and it was their first offence. We punished them as much as we could, if there are any more infractions they will be summarily dismissed even if it is a minor incident. They were informed of that; if they are expelled their wands will be snapped and they will be unable to attend another school. Without a wand and being expelled they would find a difficult time getting a job. Being expelled would make them ineligible to sit their N.E.W.T.s or would void them if they were already taken. Without N.E.W.T.s they can't apply for apprenticeships, they have all of that hanging over their head at present." Remus shrugged.

 

"I see. Tell Hermione we want her to come home and we'll deal with this our way." Mr. Granger said coldly.

 

With that announcement, Mrs. Granger rose.

 

Taking that as dismissal, Remus followed her to the door.

 

She opened it and he slipped past her, turning to bow, "I wish the circumstances of our meeting were better,"

 

Immediately, the door shut in his face.

 

Well now he supposed he understood where Hermione got her iciness.

 

Remus sighed as he went to find a safe place to Apparate from…

 

XoooooX

 

Minerva had due to her probable youthful indiscretion given up her right as matriarch of the McGonagall clan, which had formerly been known as the House of Ross.

 

Aodhan Urquhart's guardians were her brother Malcolm McGonagall and his bonded David King. Their sons Ross James Hamish King and Michael Gordon McGonagall had flown with James Potter as chasers on the Gryffindor team, while their daughter Josephine became a captain of Slytherin part way through Regulus' reign as House Seeker. Ross had bonded to Eara MacDougal while his twin Michael bonded to Galeron Ollivander. Their sister was Terry Bott's mother because she bonded to Bernie Bott's heir Devon.

 

Minerva's youngest brother Robert joined the House of Eastchurch and sired Verity, Felicity and Delia.

 

With Minerva on leave, possibly resigning due to Moody's difficulties perhaps, Aodhan likely saw her defection as a second abandonment…

 

He was of an age with his mother's nieces and nephews through Robert and Malcolm's grandchildren.

 

Not that he was going to excuse the boy, after all the potion while ingenious was rather unsavoury…

 

Severus portkeyed to Calda Ross House in Ullapool, Ross still rather annoyed with Urquhart.

 

Granger too but then again when wasn't he annoyed with her?

 

He rapped on the door and waited.

 

It wasn't long before it opened.

 

To Severus' surprise it wasn't a house elf but rather David King.

 

"Professor Snape?" the man frowned.

 

"I'm afraid that some things have happened at Hogwarts that we need to discuss. Is Malcolm home?"

 

"He's in his study…"

 

"It's Aodhan."

 

David let out a slow breath, "Oh dear. You better come in out of the cold."

 

As they walked along the corridor, David spoke again.

 

"Why didn't you floo?"

 

"I wasn't sure if the floo was open." He was also more then a little floo intolerant at present much to his annoyance.

 

David opened a door and Severus followed him inside.

 

'Malcolm McGonagall was still rather young looking for being about the same age as his mother.' Severus mused.

 

"Professor. Please accept our belated congratulations on your bonding and your appointment as Deputy Headmaster." Malcolm said rising.

 

"Thank you. How is Minerva?"

 

"Still distraught as ever, she never forgave Alastor for the divorce. She wanted a family with him." Malcolm shook his head, "She had one with Great-Uncle Elphy, he adored her and he willing blood adopted her son as his heir. Even after he died she wanted nothing to do with the boy, we tried to raise him and socialize him with Giordan, Verity and Felicity. He has little use for anyone but Giordan and later Terry. He despises Delia, Jolene, Glais, Robin, Sheila and Ritchie."

 

"With Minerva leaving Hogwarts that might have had an adverse affect…" David sighed.

 

"Perhaps, but it shouldn't have caused what he has done. I'm afraid I have to inform you that I had to take away his prefect badge and ban him from the Sixth Year Potions and Hogsmeade."

 

Malcolm groaned, "What did he do?"

 

"Dose a female student with a lust potion that cause her to partake in an orgy with Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Rodger Davies and former Slytherin Quidditch Captain Marcus Flint." Severus scowled.

 

"The Flint heir is engaged to the Meliflua heiress is he not?" Malcolm asked.

 

Severus nodded, "Neither of Marcus' parents would approve of her, I find her arrogant, ingratiating and disloyal. Her schoolmates have labelled her a social-climbing beaver. Given Davies' position in relation to the Davis family, his father hopes that his mother Lady Davis wouldn't be adverse to a connection with the Edgcombe family."

 

"Did she take a contraception potion?" David swallowed.

 

"No, refused it on religious and moral grounds. The brat was raised Catholic." Severus snorted.

 

"It was a bit difficult for us, my father was the Vicar of St. Peter and the Holy Rood." Malcolm said absently. "David was a Muggleborn so he was raised to think that being bent was wrong, in some places it was still a hanging offence. If it wasn't for my mother being a witch and telling us it was acceptable, we might not have had the courage to get together."

 

"Well I have suspended Aodhan until the beginning of the next term and he will be arriving soon. He will have to move out of his prefect apartments and into the dormitory; although he might decide not to move into the later until after he returns. I did tell him that one more indiscretion and he would be expelled. I wish he would have put his mind to creating a different sort of potion because he is very brilliant. He is one of my best brewers." Severus scowled.

 

"We will have to consider how best to punish Aodhan at home. Please let us know if Hermione does show signs of conception. While we can't force Aodhan to bond to her, perhaps there is something we can do." Malcolm shook his head wearily.

 

"I really think that it might be wise to consider tutoring for Aodhan, he is quite intelligent and removing him from Hogwarts would prevent him from being expelled." Severus offered.

 

"The trouble would be convincing him of that…" David groaned.

 

"You are his guardians you can decide what is best for him." Severus snapped.

 

"Aodhan is a difficult child, what he perceives as an abandonment by both parents has made him difficult." Malcolm shrugged. "My sister made the mistake of having an affair with a Muggle and conceived. He left her for another woman luckily; since she couldn't have given up magic like mother did. She should have stayed with Great-Uncle Elphy instead of dumping Aodhan on him and running off with Moody. She's rather selfish and she doesn't even send the boy birthday presents. She knows who he is but even when he started at Hogwarts she wouldn't recognize him. I've begged her but she refused every time."

 

"Well I'll leave you two to decide how best to deal with Aodhan." Severus said stiffly.

 

"I'll escort you to the floo, it's too cold to go back outside." David said politely.

 

Since he wasn't ready to disclose his pregnancy, Severus reluctantly allowed David to escort him to the nearest floo.

 

With Remus dealing with the Grangers and himself speaking to Aodhan's guardians, that left the Flints.

 

That was an encounter he was not looking forward to…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Revised punishments and Lady Flint

Chapter 7

 

 

After meeting Hermione’s parents, Remus’ conscience started to bother him…

 

While he had issues with Severus’ punishment of Hermione, he was unsure if it was his mate’s disgust with the orgy that had him punish her so harshly or it was in part revenge for her treatment of Harry.

 

He sent Stria to fetch Lucius and ask him to meet him in the Headmaster’s Tower.

 

He didn’t like to step on Severus’ toes but he felt that the punishment was unfair and as Hermione’s Head of House he was duty-bound to protest…

 

Lucius was the top dominant in their family as well as a member of the Board of Governors, he could advise him how best to deal with Severus, if indeed Severus was wrong.

 

Remus slowly made his way to the Headmaster’s Tower and he was pleased to find both Lucius and Filius were there waiting.

 

Filius frowned, “Is this about Miss Granger?”

 

Remus flinched, “I’m afraid so.”

 

Lucius scowled, “What about Granger? What has she done now?”

 

“It’s more of a case of what has been done to her I’m afraid.” Remus sighed as he sat in one of the chairs opposite Filius’ seat behind his desk.

 

“What has been done to Ms. Granger?” Filius asked.

 

“Mr. Urquhart, formerly the Fifth Year Boy’s prefect and Minerva’s son decided to test a Lust Potion on her. The potion unfortunately drew in both Mr. Davies and Mr. Flint. Severus’ punishment for Ms. Granger seemed undeservedly harsh and perhaps, Mr. Urquhart’s was too light.”

 

“Indeed? What was Ms. Granger’s punishment?” Lucius scowled.

 

“Seventy five points from Gryffindor- fifty for being part of an orgy and twenty-five for disrespect. I informed Ms. Granger’s parents and they demanded that she be sent home immediately. Andromeda examined her only to find a potion was involve and then Severus determined that Urquhart was responsible. He gave Mr. Flint and Mr. Davis merely warnings because they couldn’t help their actions. Unfortunately, Ms. Granger refused a contraception potion on moral grounds. Severus also assigned her detention to Irma’s authority where she was to dust the entire library and to polish every desk.” Remus groaned.

 

“You didn’t argue this at the time?” Lucius snapped.

 

Remus winced, “I didn’t want to undermine his authority in front of the students. I was going to discuss it with him privately. I believe he allowed his anger regarding her treatment of Harry to cloud his judgement. He has a history of letting his temper get away from him, his history with Harry for example. I think he’s a good man and he can be quite rational except when Potters are involved.”

 

“While Granger’s behaviour has been far from exemplary lately, her involvement with Ronald Dumbledore’s assault seems to be nil. While I do frown on orgies occurring it true that she is not at fault though she did refuse contraception and may still have to bear some responsibility at a later date.” Filius frowned.

 

“How exactly did she ‘disrespect’ Severus?” Lucius frowned.

 

Reluctantly, Remus told them of the scene between Hermione and Severus.

 

Lucius muttered darkly under his breath in French.

 

Filius sighed, “I will be returning fifty of the points to Gryffindor but the twenty-five points for disrespect will remain as well the detention to polish the library tables. Dusting the library is too much and I won’t be enforcing it. Since Davies has yet to be punished, I will be taking his Hogsmeade privileges away. If only because he did not try to find out why he was involved in an orgy and that showed poor judgment on his part; likewise will Flint also be losing his Hogsmeade privileges. I would take their Ball invitations away but since they are attending with the Head Girl and the Beauxbatons’ Champion I won’t be punishing those young ladies.”

 

“What about Urquhart?” Lucius scowled.

 

“I am afraid that Severus’ punishment isn’t strong enough.” Filius shook his head, “I will be suspending him for the rest of the year and he will be forced to repeat the year at another institution of learning. I will also be including a letter of reprimand in his academic dossier warning that his access to a potions lab and his research be closely monitored. I probably should expel him but if he can be rehabilitated then he should have a chance.”

 

Lucius nodded, “I have no objection to that and Severus will abide by your ruling Headmaster. Perhaps, it would be wise for you to escort young Urquhart home and to inform his guardians of your decision. Remus can escort Miss Granger home in the morning since the train is too much of a bother to have readied for one student.”

 

“I will have Septima inform Davies and Flint of their punishments. While Remus can inform Ms. Granger of her adjusted punishment and that she’ll be returned to her home in the morning. She has a detention to be observed and it should be completed before she returns home for the winter holidays. I do expect her to return with the other students of course.” Filius said as he rose, “I’ll be fetching Urquhart and escorting him home today. Hopefully, the truth of this incident escapes the ears of our guests.”

 

“One can only hope.” Lucius said bowing slightly.

 

“We best break the news to Severus as soon as he returns from meeting Lord Flint.” Remus swallowed.

 

“Thank you for handling this as cautiously as you have Remus, you’re very conscientious.” Filius said as he followed them out of the Headmaster’s Tower.

 

XoooooX

 

Severus took the floo from Calda Ross House in Ullapool, Ross to Flint Castle in Flint, Flintshire.

 

He informed the house elf that appeared his name and his business and sat down to wait for either Lord Flint or Lady Flint to appear.

 

It was Lady Flint who arrived to meet him.

 

“Severus!” Morwenna Flint pulled him to his feet and kissed both his cheeks before letting him sit once more, “Bonded life has done wonders for you. What business brings you to the Castle?”

 

“Unfortunately, Marcus has stumbled into some trouble and Cauis will be most displeased.” Severus sighed.

 

“Marcus has been a trial to his father, I am afraid that his brothers are the hopes of the family. It is likely only his pure blood that has him betrothed to Lady Desdemona Meliflua for he has little else to his name and I know that he will be Lord in name only, once they are bonded. His brother Jacobus is the true heir of the family.” Morwenna said shaking her head. “What has Marcus done now?”

 

“He fell victim to an experimental lust potion which is not a sanctioned prank and ended up in a orgy with two other students.” Severus added reluctantly.

 

Morwenna wrinkled her nose in distaste, “Might I enquire as to the identity of the students involved?”

 

“Rodger Davies and a Muggleborn witch named Granger.” Severus admitted reluctantly.

 

“Oh dear, I know that Cauis would be most displeased and I can’t say that Lady Desdemona or her mother would be alright with that.” Morwenna sighed.

 

“He asked if his Yule Ball privileges would be revoked and I told him no.”

 

“Surely he is to have some punishment…did he at least try to find out why he was involved in something so distasteful?” Morwenna frowned.

 

Severus swallowed, “His punishment will be addressed later, there is a further complication.”

 

Morwenna raised an eyebrow, “Really? What would that be??”

 

“Ms. Granger refused a contraception potion on ‘moral’ grounds. Apparently, it is against her Muggle-engrained beliefs to have sex outside of marriage or to use contraception. Marcus has already informed us that he is incapable of taking responsibility if she catches due to this unhappy incident.”

 

“If there is a child, I doubt that Lady Desdemona would accept it.” Morwenna shook her head; “I doubt that the Davis family would consider taking responsibility if it is proved to Marcus’. I doubt that Cauis would agree to any of our children or relations taking it in, rather he would likely have Marcus legally disclaim all claim to the child.”

 

Severus shrugged, “Then for Ms. Granger’s sake, I do hope that she doesn’t catch.”

 

“So do I, while I personally have no issue with Muggleborns, we both know that Caius does. This could brew into quite the scandal…” Morwenna sighed.

 

Severus rose, “I can understand that and I will do my best to keep the chances of that as low as possible.”

 

Morwenna nodded, “I will break the news as gently as possible to Cauis but he won’t take it well.”

 

Severus flooed back to his office and was surprised to find Lucius scowling at the hearth and Remus nervously pacing. He frowned, “What?”

 

Lucius shook his head; “I am disappointed in you Severus, when you’re a Deputy Headmaster you can’t allow your emotions to interfere with your judgement. You handled this situation terribly and thanks to Remus it has been remedied.”

 

Severus scowled at Remus, “What did you do?”

 

“I’m Head of Gryffindor and I felt that your punishment for Ms. Granger was too harsh so I appealed it to Filius and it was lessened but I will be escorting her home tomorrow. Urquhart will be suspended for the rest of the school year but will not be permitted to return to Hogwarts in September. As for Davies and Flint they will be allowed to attend the Ball tomorrow but they have lost their Hogsmeade privileges for the school year.” Remus sighed

 

“Fine.” Severus said petulantly.

 

Lucius scowled at him, “I’m going to pretend that it’s your pregnancy affecting your temper and that you’ll handle the next instance that comes to your attention with professionalism. Please do not make me regret having you appointed Deputy Headmaster.”

 

Remus headed for the door, “I’m going to find Ms. Granger and inform her of her adjusted punishment as well as her being taken home tomorrow.”

 

Lucius nodded, “Go ahead, I believe Severus needs some time to think this out and realise you did the right thing.”

 

Remus left them alone.

 

Lucius glared at Severus, “You should have known better, you can’t abuse your position and use it to punish Granger for abandoning Harry. What she did was wrong but your reaction was much worse. You are quite lucky that I’m not going to demand that apologise to the witch. The only reason I won’t is because it would make your position and the students respect more tenuous. You will contemplate your actions and consider how to regain the ground you lost just now.”

 

Severus knew that Lucius and Remus were right, he had let his temper get away from him and had taken advantage of a situation in a way that he shouldn’t have. Miss Granger needed sympathy not a vindictive shit that took advantage of a dreadful situation and kicked her when she was down.

 

Picking on a rape victim was quite tawdry even if she was a backstabbing traitor…

 

While Severus wouldn’t apologize to her, he wouldn’t complain about the revised punishments.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. Questions and choices

 Chapter 8

 

 

After reviewing the Veela Mind Healer and Healer reports as well as his own son’s report delivered daily by his son’s mate Merope Fairchild; Sirius I; King of the Chuvash decided that now was the best time to talk to Andromeda…

 

He summoned her to his study and she arrived promptly with her bonded.

 

“Yes your Highness?” Andromeda curtseyed.

 

“Hey Dragon Lord.” Ted chuckled.

 

Sirius I smirked, “Morning Ted.”

 

“What do you want to talk to us about?” Andromeda asked warily.

 

“I know that you only have the one child but Blacks are usually renowned for their fertility.” Sirius began.

 

“That was before forced births let madness in.” Andromeda snorted.

 

“Or your sisters tried to curse you into losing Dora.” Ted grumbled.

 

“I almost lost her, hence I spent much of my pregnancy in St. Mungos’ because it was difficult to keep her in my womb.” Andromeda said twisting her green healer’s robes in her hands.

 

“So you didn’t try for children?” Sirius frowned.

 

“Was advised not to, I’ve been using a variety of contraception to prevent it.” Andromeda said quietly. “When we did try we lost them both: Edward Pollux and Alkyone Eirene. Ted calls them Teddy and Ally…”

“What if I offered you the chance at a son as well as a team of healers to ensure that it was brought to deliver healthy?” Sirius asked.

 

Ted squeezed his Bonded’s hand, “Don’t tease us.”

 

“I have someone who deserves a second chance, they’ll be reverted to an egg and implanted into your womb. After their birth you can blood adopt them to ensure that they are entirely yours. They will need to be raised in a loving home; they will be a submissive Chuvash like Harry, but there is no guarantee that he will be fertile. Which might be devastating but I will try to find kind widowed dominants with children to bring around when he gets close to being of age.”

 

“Is it who I think it is Uncle Sirius?” Andromeda frowned.

 

“If you mean the troubled young man in my custody awaiting judgement then yes, between you both I believe is the proper parenting and with your training I think you can handle it. You’re also the only ones I could trust with his raising.”

 

“Over your own children?” Ted asked thoughtfully.

 

“Yes, I think that he needs someone who has a more open-mind when it comes to darker magicks as well as counselling. He will be born with no memories as to his previous life and I want him to be raised with no idea that he was ever Tom Riddle. It would be best if he just disappeared from memory." Sirius I mused.

 

Andromeda said nothing.

 

Ted sighed, "Do we need to decide now?"

 

Sirius I shook his head, "Of course not, just soon."

 

Ted smiled weakly, "Thank you for, thinking of us sir."

 

The King of the Chuvash shrugged, "No problem, I prefer you to my namesake after all."

 

Andromeda roused enough to snort, "He is hard to like sir." She winced, “He used to call me his favourite cousin. He looked up to me after I eloped, said it gave him to courage to stand up to his mother and run away. I kept in touch with him but the one time we let him watch Dora in an emergency he let her get a hold of his broom and Ted came home to her screaming because she hit her head and broke her arm. Trust me I have yet to forgive him for that…”

 

“Annie, that’s because you thought you should have called anyone else. It’s really yourself you haven’t forgive.” Ted chided.

 

Andromeda glared, “Ted I love you but do not use your Mind Healer skills on me.”

 

“You do have the Black temper and spirit.” Sirius I chuckled.

 

Andromeda bowed, “I’m sure it would be crass for Slytherins to say but I suspect we have similar motives for leaving our family to bond to the person of our choice.”

 

Sirius smirked, “Perhaps, that’s why you’re my favourite descendant of my brother.”

 

Andromeda snorted, “With two mad dangerous sisters, a dead cousin and a narrow-minded jerk; I’d say I was the only sane one but Aunt Walpurga would have issues with that statement. I’m not really going to include Uncle Alphard’s kids or Aunt Lucida’s because they weren’t Blacks.”

 

“Walpurga’s dead and her nonsense has left me to clean up her mess.” Sirius I grumbled, “I do have more pressing matters to attend to but I wanted the Riddle problem dealt with. Do let me know as soon as you have a decision.”

 

The Tonks nodded and left together in brooding silence.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus had spoken to Hermione yesterday and had informed her of the adjusted punishment.

 

She had turned red and closed her eyes when she was told that she would be escorted home to her parents’ home outside London.

 

She hadn’t begged to stay but she seemed very unhappy about it.

 

Remus picked her up in the Gryffindor Tower Common room just before breakfast and they walked silently out of the castle together heading for Hogsmeade.

 

They had no sooner crossed the edge of the Anti-Apparition wards when he held his arm out to Hermione.

 

The woe-be-gone witch dutifully held out her arm but looked for all the world like she was heading for her own funeral.

 

Remus had a hard time feeling sorry for her, even if he’d had the misfortune to have met her parents.

 

Hermione clung to his arm but said nothing when they Apparated to a Public Apparition Point near her house to walk there in silence.

 

Hermione let go as soon as possible and Remus unshrunk her trunk before they headed towards her house.

 

Crookshanks was enclosed in his basket, which was stuck to her trunk.

 

He was doing his normal hissing in irritation but neither paid him any mind.

 

Hermione hung back while Remus rapped on the door.

 

Her father who was frowning in a manner, which seemed razor sharp, opened it …

 

“Thank you for delivering our daughter so promptly. I’m sure you have more important duties being a professor at a boarding school. Hermione leave your belongings in the hall closet, your mother is waiting in the living room.” Mr. Granger said coldly.

 

Despite a sense of foreboding, Remus left Hermione with her family merely hoping for the best.

 

XoooooX

 

With the Dark Lord out of the way and his puppet Fudge gone, Lucius had yet to negotiate the extent of his ‘power behind the throne’ that the Malfoys preferred.

 

He had arranged for a meeting with Emelia Bones that would take place the same time as Remus was delivering the Granger turncoat witch home.

 

He flooed from Severus’ office to the Ministry Atrium and made his way via the elevator to the Minister for Magic’s office.

 

“Emelia.”

 

“Lucius.”

 

“How is the change in power coming?”

 

“We’ve lost Undersecretary Umbridge and the office was falling apart but Madam Greengrass sent her own junior secretary Verity Eastchurch who has tried to whip this place into shape.”

 

“How is Madam Greengrass? She is bonded to a cousin of mine, Sancus and they have three daughters.”

 

“She’s still on the Education committee though she works as Head of the Magical Children’s Department.” Emelia shrugged. “If Percy Prewett-Weasley is interested, Crouch’s position is open. He’s been doing Crouch’s job for a while anyway. We’ll need to find someone to take over for that irresponsible prat.”

 

“I’ll discuss it with him, right now he is dealing with some family issues but I’m sure he will consider it. If he’s doing the work then he might as well get paid for it.” Lucius smirked.

 

“Indeed.” Amelia chuckled.

 

“Is there anything I can do to remain loyal to the Office of the Minister?” Lucius asked pompously.

 

“I know that you are on the International Relations Committee but I would like it if you would handle the debriefing of the current ambassadors and you can advise me about whether any of them are suited to their assignments.” Amelia said archly.

 

Lucius bowed, “It would be my pleasure.”

 

Amelia waved him off, “You can retrieve the list from Miss Eastchurch and I’ll trust you to have the first report shortly."

 

Lucius nodded, “Yes Minister.” Before exiting with a smug expression, an official advisor to the Minister how stimulating…

 

XooooooX

 

Severus normally didn’t rely on anyone aside from himself but he was _not_ going to agree to Slughorn taking over his Potions class even if he was pregnant and he had a sinking feeling that Andromeda wasn’t going to be able to help him for very long.

 

He remembered reading that Lady Helga was bonded to a half-Sidhe…

 

So he planned to speak with her…

 

However he wasn’t really alright with conversing with a portrait copy provided by the Room of Requirement…

 

He made his way to the Great Hall not stopping until he reached the Founders’ portraits and immediately bowed in front of Lady Helga, “My Lady…”

 

“Dear me…” the famed charms mistress stammered, “How can I help you professor?”

 

“I was wondering if you had another portrait…” Severus coughed.

 

“Oh?” Helga asked with frown, “We had three smaller portraits…I can tell you where they are now that my soul portrait was been placed where it belongs…”

 

“I would be interested in locating all of your portraits but I would content with one of yours at present…”

 

“Oh?” Salazar snorted, “And why would the Head of my House be content with Helga’s portrait?”

 

Severus coughed, “Well it is a delicate question…

 

Helga peered at him and then clapped her fleshy hands, “Congratulations! Your line continues, what joyous news! Hogwarts dear you should have informed us earlier! How remiss of you!”

 

The castle pulsed gently as if shrugging.

 

Severus muttered, “I didn’t want to make a big deal of it, I know that you have some knowledge that I hoped we could discuss privately. While you could visit a portrait in my chambers I do not have any because I had wished to minimize Albus’ ability to eavesdrop as he has done to the staff on many occasions.”

 

“Unless Ric was remiss and removed my wards then magical eavesdropping should be impossible for someone to do in our rooms.” Salazar snorted. “Hogwarts simply wouldn’t allow such doings even by a seated Headmaster, those were apartments belonging to Founders and at least one was concerned about privacy.”

 

Godric coughed, “Sal I never was the safety-obsessed person that you were.”

 

Salazar sniffed, “For a genius Defence master and a Dominant Chuvash you were rather lax on that aspect always leaving me to pick up the slack.”

 

“If it will appease you all, I will place one of each of your portraits in my quarters.” Severus said exasperated, “Now if you would give me the location of your favourite portrait…”

 

Immediately, the founders spoke on top of one another…

 

Luckily, Severus was a professor and was able to separate it out.

 

“Salazar’s in the library’s Restricted Section hidden between two bookshelves. Rowena’s is in a closet in the Tapestry Corridor in a student apartment behind the tapestry of a girl and a unicorn. Helga’s is warded in the kitchen storage cellars? Godric’s is…in a broom cupboard?” Severus frowned.

 

Helga sighed, “He couldn’t remove that one from the kitchen domain so he moved it out of sight, my elves will gladly tell you where it is. They can’t undo his wards though they have tried. I still have a portrait in the Hufflepuff Basement in the corridor leading to my old quarters but he couldn’t remove it either so he warded it to be unseen, silent and trapped that painted me in the portrait so I couldn’t speak to anyone. The third used to hang in the Headmaster’s Office, I can’t sense it but it maybe in the Room of Hidden Things.”

 

“Apparently learning of my true relationship with Sal was so insulting that he thought that stuffing me in a broom cupboard was appropriate.” Godric snorted.

 

Salazar sneered, “Apparently I belonged in the Restricted Section because I couldn’t be trusted. I may have distrusted Muggles and Muggleborns but I had my reasons, sure I went home in a tiff but Godric dragged me back after I calmed down and we discussed it rationally. I agreed that it was safer to have them instructed rather then left to expose us to Muggles however that they shouldn’t be trusted with the reigns of power. Something that my student Merlin took into consideration when he formed the first true Wizard’s Council. Various other countries such as Scotland and Ireland took notice and formed their own.”

 

Severus nodded thoughtfully, “I see. I will retrieve those portraits and we can discuss my situations privately. I’m sure once Salazar is on my walls he can check the wards of the apartment.”

 

Salazar snored, “Of course I can.”

 

Severus bowed and went to fetch those portraits…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Decisions

 

Chapter 9- Decisions

 

December 20

 

After talking about it for two days, Andromeda and Ted decided to take the chance offered to them so they asked to meet with her great-uncle Sirius I and the Veela Healers.

 

Sirius smirked, “So you decided?”

 

Andromeda nodded silently.

 

The healers rose at once.

 

One bowed, “Julius Santini, we should begin conditioning for the pregnancy immediately.”

 

Andromeda allowed them to lead her out, leaving Ted alone with Sirius the Chuvash King.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

 

Ted nodded, “We both discussed it. We wanted a large family, but we almost lost Dora and then Annie had those two miscarriages. The last one was so bad it nearly killed her…”

 

Sirius I nodded, “I see, no wonder you were highly reluctant.”

 

“We’re grateful for the trust and the opportunity to be parents again but with Dumbledore running amok and Dora’s amnesia as well as Harry and Draco’s comas it’s stressful. I’m worried for Annie…” Ted mumbled.

 

Sirius nodded, “I can understand your worry, I had to face a few stressful pregnancies as a sire myself.”

 

Ted excused himself and left his bonded’s great uncle Sirius’ study.

 

Sirius turned to his other duties as king of his people.

 

He had an altogether different ruling style from the Veela Queens.

 

At Sirius’ advanced age, he should consider whom would be a proper successor and start preparing them for the duties but he had yet to find someone whom he trusted enough…

 

XooooooX

 

After talking to Salazar about potions and Helga about Sidhe, Severus nearly knew enough to consider how to go about this pregnancy.

 

He’d decided as well how he was going to handle his classes. With Filius as the new Headmaster, he could actually consider taking on apprentices since Filius knew that their current teaching schedules were impossible.

 

Severus had summoned Viktor and George to discuss it…

 

Theo as well as Draco had the skill as brewers to consider a potions master apprenticeship…

 

But for now Severus would focus on George Weasley-Prewett…

 

There was a rap on his office door and Severus called out, “Enter.”

 

George entered with Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang Triwizard champion their fingers entwined…

 

Viktor frowned, “Why did you need to see my mate?”

 

Severus gestured for them to sit across from him, waiting patiently before he spoke, “Now I know that George wants to open a joke shop,”

 

George frowned and then seemed about to speak.

 

Severus waved a hand dismissively, “It doesn’t matter how I know; I just do. As much as I dislike Harry’s godfather Sirius Black, he will be interested in investing in the business. If you plan to be a legitimate business which as Viktor Krum’s betrothed I suspect you are, then I suggest that Viktor see to it that you register your potions recipes with both Gringotts and the Potions Master Guild. The later I can help you with.”

 

“How sir?” George stammered.

 

“I am a First Class Potions Master and I know how to go about it. I summoned you here to offer you what I have never offered a student. I know you are studying for your NEWTS but if you want to apprentice to an accredited Potions Master I would be willing to take you on.”

 

George blinked, “You sir? You _never_ take on apprentices…”

 

Severus scowled, “That was because Albus had us teaching impossible schedules and forbid apprentices from taking on classes. Filius was the only one who had the gumption to take on an apprentice. I suspect that Filius will allow his apprentice Lady Penelope, our junior past Head Girl to take over the lower four years so he can focus more on his duties as Headmaster but I cannot be assured. Professor Lupin is more suited to teaching Charms and I am forced to due to unforeseen circumstances to take up Defence for the rest of the year. Which leaves my former potions professor to take up my classes to my irritation…”

 

“I take it from my mate’s surprise that not only have you _never_ taken an apprentice before that you are one of the best?” Viktor mused.

 

George blurted out, “One of the best? He’s the youngest Potions Master in the History of Britain and the youngest _First Class_ Potions Master at that. He’s the first to pass that exam the first time and have it be the only exam he sat. He’s held to be the best in the entire country if not the entire bloody world.”

 

Viktor nodded, “If my mate is going to brew potions for their shop for a living as well as raise magical plants then I wholeheartedly agree that he should apprentice. First to you of course because I want only the best for my mate; after he finishes his exam then he can apprentice to the best Herbologist that I can find,”

 

“Lord Alger Wood, he has written the book on Mediterranean plants that just came out. While Pomona Sprout is quite exceptional, Lord Wood is who you want to discuss an apprenticeship with.”

 

“He is related to Oliver is he not?”

 

“Yes, while Oberon holds the family seat and looks after the family’s affairs Alger is the true Head of the family and has been studying all over the Mediterranean. Alger is Neville Longbottom’s Great Uncle and Oliver’s grandfather.” Severus shrugged. “While you are my student I will permit you to study with Lady Helga and Lord Salazar’s portraits. I am sure that we can cover enough material this year since there is no Quidditch to occupy your time so that you can teach the First Years. You gain a more thorough understanding of the material if you teach it.”

 

George blushed, glancing at Viktor, “Is that alright?”

 

“I see no harm in teaching provided that you are not pregnant…I can tell from Professor Prince-Malfoy’s that he is and that is likely why he is not going to be teaching in the new year. There are shield spells to protect him in defence…” Viktor said nuzzling George’s neck.

 

George shivered but didn’t push him away…

 

Severus coughed, “That is all.”

 

George and Viktor left together after thanking him for the offer of an apprenticeship…

 

Thankfully, in a rare show of defiance, Severus had already put together his curriculum for any future apprentices…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. The Yule Ball

 Chapter 10 - Yule Ball

 

 

December 21, 1994

Blaise, Theo, Fred, Neville, Vince, and Greg changed into their dress robes in the Slytherin Fourth Year Dormitory where Blaise could critique and adjust their appearance.

 

XoooooX

 

Angelina, who was seeing to their entire wardrobe from hair to make-up, was looking after Luna and Sophronia and their dress robes of course. Luna and Sophronia weren’t really close to members of their Houses. Despite the shopping in Paris, Sophronia wasn’t really close to Tracey who though a year ahead of her was a fellow snake.

 

Being in the same year Sophronia and Luna were getting friendly, which made sense since their dates had known each other most of their lives. Both girls had ties to at least one Ancient House if not two. Luna was the Daughter of the House of Lovegood but her sire was a Malfoy. Sophronia was born to the House of Prewett but her Grandmother was a Black. Besides Dora, Sophronia was probably the only female descendant of Phineas' branch of the Black Family.

 

As for the Prewetts, once she was blood and legally adopted by her cousin Gideon she would be the only female in the family so rather then being Mafalda Eliza Prewett, she was to be Sophronia Ganieda Prewett-Weasley. She had felt a bit weird replacing Ginny who like Luna was a fellow classmate. The girl was shy and never seemed to speak.

 

Ron had glared at Sophronia often before the Veela arrested him due to his attack on the mate of a Veela; at the time Sophronia had sniffed at him but ignored him. If he had laid a hand on her, being the purported Queen of Slytherin he would have run the risk of turning the entirety of Slytherin House against him. He would have then been at the not so tender mercies of snakes, even those who didn’t truly support her elevation from the lowest rank as the daughter of a Muggle mother and Squib father, who was unfortunately Muggle-raised. Her father had been upset that she’d been born a witch while her mother hadn’t taken it well, considering it embarrassing. In fact, apparently when Gideon offered to adopt her, both her parents agreed. That hurt.

 

She’d never been close to either but being turned off like that was cruel. So she clung to her new family, Gideon’s sons Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George treated her like a real sister. She’d been allowed to attend the memorial to her new brother’s son who was killed- aborted without his consent if the story was to be believed. Seeing the pain in his eyes it was hard to disbelieve him. Percy and Oliver made a cute couple, so did Viktor and George. Quidditch players were sexy…

 

Luna didn’t exactly know what was going through Sophronia’s mind, as they got ready for the Ball. With no mother to guide her through the trials of girlhood and womanhood, she was grateful for Angelina. If anyone deserved to be Head Girl it was she. She wrinkled her nose that Penelope may have been in her house but she was not nice. Penelope was not Muggleborn either. She had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time; it had been Granger who was the target. Although she’d known exactly what was going on it hadn’t been her place to tell. But knowing that if she saw it, it wasn’t her place to change, a lesson she learned painfully as a small child.

 

She probably knew more about Theo’s childhood then most; just from touching him she’d been shown his most painful memories because of her Seer abilities. Theo had been a rather young when his mother died, unlike her mother who died in a Charms experiment gone awry Theo’s mother had been murdered for conceiving a daughter and refusing to abort it. Her views about other persons weren’t as prejudicial as her Death Eater husband’s. How Theo’s dad avoided being tried as a Death Eater she didn’t know. Theo’s father had murdered his mother in front of Theo, and then spent his entire childhood tormenting and abusing him. Theo was tall and skinny, weak in strength and muscular appearance compared to people like Blaise, Draco, Greg and the Weasley-Prewett boys were naturally more muscular. Theo was smart and funny, wickedly clever when he wasn’t shy. Luna was surprised that he sometimes out did Draco and Blaise at Marks. He was a very gentle boy who didn’t deserve his abusive childhood anymore then Harry did. Maybe Draco was right, just because she didn’t have a destined mate like most Veela didn’t mean she didn’t have a chance at happiness like everyone else.

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise curled Fred’s hair, working on emphasizing the natural waviness of the older boy’s red hair with the use of certain charms learned at the feet of his step aunt Lady Goyle.

  
  
Blaise straightened his own green and silver dress robes; which consisted of a green cloak with silver vines over a charcoal grey Italian three-piece suit, a green shirt and silver tie.

 

His curly black hair was straightened so it cascaded to his shoulders. He used a charm to lengthen his hair a bit and his hair potions made it shine. He was excited.

 

Blaise opened the door to the corridor, to find Lucius standing there smirking.

 

Lucius had on set of silver dress robes over a rather old-fashioned tux with a green string tie. Remus was wearing black robes with red and gold phoenixes while Severus who was just behind him was wear black robes with green and silver serpents.

 

Remus smirked, “He looks more then nice.”

Blaise wielded his wand with a playful menacing air, “He isn’t ready yet. Let me at him.” putting his hands on his hips, “You know you can alter that glamour at will, now you make your hair look as nice as mine and I want more roses in those cheeks. You need to look good on the arm of a Governor of Hogwarts and a fellow professor. You’re the Deputy Headmaster, the Head of Slytherin and the consort of Lord Malfoy; no running around looking like a so-called ‘greasy dungeon bat’.”

  
  
Severus blushed, manipulating his glamour as Blaise ordered. He knew his adopted son’s best friend and second was only trying to help. While hiding his true self behind the skin-anchored glamour he did adjust his secondary glamour to be more flattering.

  
Lucius whistled, “Slytherin’s Cauldron, Sèvere.”

 

Remus was turning to kiss the older professor, “You’re bloody gorgeous,”

  
  
Severus nodded shyly, “We got special permission to allow Colin Creevey to take pictures of couples. I am sure that you won’t object, I thought you and Charlie would like to preserve a memory of tonight.”

  
Remus reached for Severus’ hand and brought it to his lips, “I know I will.”

  
There were voices in the hall outside the common room.

  
Blaise grinned checking himself before hurrying to open the door, “Charlie!”

  
Charlie had an armful of excited teenage Chuvash, “Blaise, You look amazing.”

  
Blaise smiled, “I’m glad you could come.”

  
Lucius smiled, “There was nothing in the rules that said that one had to be a student to be the date of a student.”

  
Charlie held out an arm, “It would be an honour to escort you the Great Hall.”

  
Viktor who was shifting back and forth was wearing his red Durmstrang dress robes that had a fur-trimmed half cape. He looked up to see George and gaped, “Dragule.” in his hand was a golden lion tiepin for his dress robes.  
  
  
George blushed, “Viktor.”

  
“I wanted you to have something nice for Christmas.” Viktor hissed in Parseltongue.

 

George could hardly speak, “It’s beautiful.”

 

Viktor gently pinned it to his tie and then offered him his arm, “Shall we?”

 

Vince met Tracey in the Slytherin Common Room offering his arm to escort her to the Great Hall.

 

Theo, Fred and Greg who were meeting their girls at Gryffindor Tower had already slipped away.

 

 Two of the female Slytherins in their year Daphne Greengrass and Elaine Vance were attending with Durmstrang boys who met them at the Grand Staircase.

 

Just as Draco had expected Millicent attended with Greg’s sister Giselle...

 

Lavender Brown was on the arm of a vaguely familiar Ravenclaw Stephan Corner while her friend Pavarti was with Dean Thomas. The other two Gryffindor girls from Harry’s year; Alice Tolipan and Faye Dunbar had seemed to come as a couple in matching scarlet dress robes. Katie was with Cormac McLaggen, a thoroughly disagreeable boy who in the year ahead of her. The twins and Lee took great pleasure in tormenting him- err pranking him on the crime of being a more self-righteous sanctimonious know-it-all then Percy could be. Percy was at least better now with the Imperious broken and Oliver to temper him.

  
Seamus was standing with Colin holding a small satchel probably with more film, as the tiny Gryffindor Third Year snapped pictures of everyone as they entered the Great Hall through a side-door.

 

There was also a fancy section set up with a winter landscape complete with what appeared to be falling snow. It seemed to be for portraits…

  
Adrian had a shy Neville Longbottom on his arm; Adrian was wearing a silver tux with a green bowtie and a matching green cape while Neville was wearing a traditional tux and tails. Adrian leaned down to whisper something that made Neville blush. They were to be seated with Blaise and Charlie as well as Seamus and Colin, well Colin was still running around taking pictures.

  
  
Fleur and her date, prefect and Quidditch captain Roger Davies of Ravenclaw entered the Great Hall first. Fleur was wearing silvery robes that glowed, while Davies was wearing a tux with a blue and silver cape.

 

Blaise sneezed; she was using her allure a bit. At least Luna was both too polite and wary to do so.

 

Behind Fleur and Roger were Viktor and George.

 

There was plenty of twittering, it wasn’t unexpected but for those who hadn’t seen the article or heard the altercation between Slytherin, Durmstrang and the Dumbledores, George’s appearance was shocking. The witches Cho and Fleur were considered rather decently looking but were overshadowed by George. As a wizard he wasn’t in the same league as Fleur but that didn’t matter, as Viktor’s mate George didn’t need to look ethereal and delicate to be stunning. George was glowing; he was brimming with confidence and completely at his ease despite being the only same gender Champion couple.

 

Cedric well not quite as good looking as Dean, though he had height and muscle that Dean hadn’t acquired yet because of his youth. His partner Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, was rather exotic looking if that was your taste.

 

Beneath his dress robes, George knew personally that Viktor had a better build then Diggory…

  
Everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost giving the appearance of entering an icy, winter wonderland, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit crystal ones, each seating about twenty persons or five couples.

  
Viktor led George inside the Great Hall to the table at the front of the room. Few were shocked at their arriving together, but some were upset. After all they were the only same sex couple among the champions.

 

Filius beamed as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression of disdain as he watched Viktor and George draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, was there in bright purple robes with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely.

 

Lucius, Severus, Percy and Oliver occupied the other four seats at the table. When the champions and their partners reached the table, George nodded to his brother as Viktor pulled his chair out for him at the Champions table, blushing as Viktor brushed his cheek with his lips. Percy was wearing brand-new, navy-blue dress robes and an expression of such happiness. Oliver looked quite nervous to be surrounded by those around them but seemed pleased to be there with Percy at the same time, was wearing off-black robes and a tux.

 

Viktor Krum seemed quite smitten.

 

There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them.

 

Oliver picked his up uncertainly and looked around, there were no waiters.

 

Lucius however, looked carefully down at his own menu, and then said very clearly to his plate, “Steak!”

 

And Steak appeared.

 

Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too.

 

Oliver glanced up at George to see how he felt about this new and more complicated method of dining but he was deep in a conversation with Viktor and hardly seemed to notice what he was eating.

 

Viktor lifted up a menu and chuckled, “Steak rare.” he had a fondness for it.

 

George said quietly, “Pork chops.” he did enjoy them himself…

 

Severus seemed to order a chicken salad as did Fleur but nether seem to eat the chicken.

 

Viktor was speaking very enthusiastically, “Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking,” he was telling George. “Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds a little smaller than these - though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the water, we are surrounded -”

 

“Now, now, Viktor!” Karkaroff said with a laugh that didn’t reach his cold eyes, “don’t go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!”  


Filius chuckled, “Igor, all this secrecy, one would almost think you didn’t want visitors.”

 

“Well, Flitwick,” Karkaroff said, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, “we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school’s secrets, and right to protect them?”

 

“Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts’ secrets, Karkaroff,” Filius said amicably.

 

Oliver snorted into his plate of potatoes, but he could have sworn the new Headmaster had given him a very small wink.

 

Meanwhile Fleur Delacour was criticizing the Hogwarts’ decorations to Roger Davies. “Zis is nothing,” she said dismissively, looking around at the sparkling walls of the Great Hall. “At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we ‘ave ice sculptures all around ze dining chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course, zey are like ‘uge statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food is seemply superb. And we ‘ave choirs of wood nymphs, ‘oo serenade us as we eat. We ‘ave none of zis ugly armor in ze ‘alls, and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, ‘e would be expelled like zat.” She slapped her hand onto the table impatiently.

 

Roger Davies was watching her talk with a very dazed look on his face, and he kept missing his mouth with his fork. George had the impression that Davies was too busy staring at Fleur to take in a word she was saying. “Absolutely right,” he said quickly, slapping his own hand down on the table in imitation of Fleur. “Like that. Yeah.”

 

Lucius looked around the Hall, to his annoyance Hagrid was sitting at one of the other staff tables with Remus. Unfortunately Hagrid was in a horrible hairy brown suit and gazing up at the top table. Lucius saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Madame Maxime return it, her opals glittering in the candlelight.

 

When all the food had been consumed, Filius stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall.

 

Some students with instruments ascended the platform and began to set up.

 

Amelia appeared seemingly from nowhere with Kingsley at her heels, “Headmaster if I may.”

 

Filius bowed, “Of course Minister.”

 

“It is my great honour and privilege to grant one of our highest awards to Governor Lucius, Lord of the House of Malfoy who played an intricate part of the proceedings that allowed for this Tournament to proceed. Likewise I would like to off the same award to his bonded Severus Prince-Malfoy, Head of Slytherin, Deputy Headmaster, Head of the House of Prince and Potions Master of Hogwarts. We, the British Ministry of Magic wish to offer them their Orders of Merlin, First Class for going above and beyond one’s duty to protect the Wizarding World. As for their Grounding mate Remus Lupin, Head of Gryffindor and Charms Master of Hogwarts; we wish to grant him an Order of Merlin, Third Class for his selfless protection of the Boy-Who-Lived and other children, the citizen’s arrest of violators of the Injunction against Unforgivables as well as the peaceful apprehension of an escaped prisoner who was then given justice long denied him. Hogwarts, if you ask for Heroes, well here are brave men who have put all our safety ahead of their own and have done what others have failed at. We owe them for our peace!” Amelia announced.

 

Amelia and Kingsley handing out the Orders of Merlin, placing the medals around their necks, shaking their hands while handing them certificates and sleek ebony cases for their Orders of Merlin.

 

The Great Hall erupted with Cheers.

 

While they didn’t all know the circumstances behind the awards they were known and their awards recognized.

 

Amelia and Kingsley disappeared as quickly as they came.

 

“Would the champions and their companions please take the floor to lead us in the first dance?” the tiny Headmaster asked.

 

Viktor helped George to his feet and led him out to the floor, “Follow my lead.” He hissed in Parseltongue.

 

George nodded.

 

The other champions took their places but George had eyes only for Viktor, George placed his hands on Viktor’s shoulders. His Durmstrang lover was about five and half inches taller then himself. It was a bit of a stretch to reach Viktor’s shoulders but he felt so safe and happy when the Seeker’s hands slipped around his waist and blushed.

 

Cedric seemed to recognize the piece of music and led Cho into a sweeping waltz, the other champions and their dates followed suit.

 

It was soon apparent despite George’s meagre dance skills that they were the more skilful pair.

 

Viktor managed to make George look more graceful, though the Bulgarian Seeker was more graceful in the air then the ground he was an accomplished dancer.

  
Fleur was a fine dancer but Roger was too enthralled to dance properly; in contrast Cedric and Cho were a fine pair.

 

It didn’t take long for Blaise and Adrian to lead their Gryffindor dates to the floor, the other students following suit.

 

Lucius and Severus stepped to the floor to have their dance while Percy paired off with his lover Oliver.

 

Karkaroff held out his hand reluctantly to Madam Maxime asking her to dance; while Filius asked Professor Charity Burbage to dance. Karkaroff was so dwarfed by the Beauxbaton’s Headmistress that if he had been wearing a hat it would have barely tickled her chin; however, she moved very gracefully for a woman so large. Professor Pomona Sprout had her bonded, a woman that both Severus and Lucius recognised as Heather Sprout. Likewise Aurora Sinestra and Septima Vector had come together because they were bonded though both kept their birth surnames.

 

Remus looked a little jealous but he knew it was only right to let Lucius have the first dance.

 

He bowed low to Irma, “I know these things aren’t to your taste but as a fellow bibliophile might I have the pleasure of one dance?”

 

The people-phobic librarian blushed and accepted the invitation.

 

XoooooX

  
It wasn’t hard for Blaise to follow Charlie’s lead; it was easy. Although he had learned how to dance by being taught to lead, it was more his style to let Charlie lead. He practically worshiped the dragon tamer; the older man’s exotic and dangerous job as well as those fire-burnished looks had won his heart. He was fifteen yes but he could feel the influence of his unrisen Chuvash wanting to belong to his mate. He needed Charlie to dominate him and he needed to submit, he truly with every bit of himself had enjoyed it when Charlie made love to him on his birthday and every time since then.

 

Charlie felt Blaise’s warmth in his arms; his submissive mate was still in the near-constant state of arousal that had existed since he had claimed him. He was sure that the emotional upheaval that Blaise experienced when Harry and Draco’s lives were in danger would be over in another week but he was enjoying the new level of intimacy they shared.

 

Blaise said quietly, “Let’s go home.” he didn’t really need to stay; besides it was too cold for him with all the ice. He’d constantly been casting warming charms on himself; dragons preferred warmth did they not?

 

Charlie noticed him shivering and nodding, pulling his mate close enough to share his own body heat as they left to find the nearest floo so that they could return to Ivy Hall and he could see about satisfying his mate.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus waited until the next song started before stealing Severus away, well borrowing him from Lucius. He said in his mate’s ear, “You’re an excellent dancer.”

 

Severus chuckled, “Lucius taught me well.”

 

“I know. I’m still adjusting to the sharing, neither of us Lucius or I are sharing types.” Remus growled in his ear.

 

To Severus, Remus and Lucius’ possessiveness was intoxicating. He rather liked being wanted like that; after his abusive childhood and adolescence as well as his years with the Death Eaters he hadn’t had much positive encouragement or affection aside from Lucius. Even Dumbledore had failed him or been abusive himself. Severus hadn’t even known Remus could dance until recently, maybe he could see if his mates would take him dancing because he was really starting to like it. Everything was better once Remus joined the mateship…

 

Remus smirked, “Too bad you have to stay here. I’d rather take you back to our room and ravish you.”

 

“You’re such a wolf. You haven’t ravished me yet.” Severus laughed.

 

Remus’ eyes took a golden tint, “You better not be teasing me.”

  
  
Severus pouted, “Why would I tease you about that? Besides,” he said quietly, “I find being pregnant is making me very horny.”

 

They’d been so busy that they hadn’t had much time for sex in recent weeks.

 

XoooooX

  
After two dances, Percy was winded and wanted to sit.

 

Oliver sat beside him at the head table, a hand on his thigh, just resting nothing sexual.

 

“I’ve been thinking, if you really want to…I guess we could try to have a child before the Ministry decides to award me Crouch’s Department officially.” Percy said just over the orchestra.

 

Oliver turned to him grinning, “You mean it? Of course I wouldn’t want them be born if we weren’t Bonded. You know I want nothing more then to be Bonded to you.” Their

 

Percy blushed, “Wouldn’t be Bonded to anyone else.” it was true, he knew that even more so now that he was free of Dumbledore’s imperious. Percy stiffened as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

Lucius sipped his mead, “Good for you. I wondered how long it would take you to decide. Good luck to you both. Many blessings.”

 

“Thank you sir for all you done for us.” Oliver said squeezing Percy’s hand.

 

His fiancé blushed and nodded his thanks.

 

“I see so knowing that George might be, you wish to join him in the parental state?” Lucius smirked, “Very well, I can arrange paternity leave to be added to your job when you officially take up Crouch’s post.”

 

“Thank you sir.” Oliver said excitedly.

 

Before they could continue the orchestra was exiting the platform, Headmaster Flitwick announced, “The band that needs no introduction!”

 

The students screamed.

 

Oliver grabbed Percy’s hand, “Come on. It’s the Weird Sisters!”

 

Every student was dancing and screaming.

 

XoooooX

 

Neville could feel Adrian holding him close, pressing tight against his arse. They were bumping and grinding to the Weird Sisters’ hit ‘Do the Hippogriff.’ he shyly ground back, he felt a rush of pleasure being in Adrian’s arms like this.

 

“Sexy. You’ve got a nice arse Nev.” Adrian smirked, nuzzling his neck as they danced.

 

Neville blushed, the way he said that sounded almost sexual.

 

Being a seventeen-year-old Dominant and constantly horny was uncomfortable at times, Neville was only fourteen far thus too young for claiming. There was no way with a grandmother like Augusta Longbottom, Adrian was going to push Neville to have sex before he was ready or before he came into his inheritance. Didn’t mean he wasn’t going wank to the adorable shy lion after this night.

 

Neville was slightly nervous; he could feel Adrian was hard as the Slytherin ground against his arse. He was aware he was starting to get hard just from feeling Adrian‘s prick rub against his arse. He pulled away…

 

Adrian pulled Neville back to him, wrapping his arms around the young Gryffindor’s waist. “Having fun?” he asked loudly in the boy’s ear.

 

Neville turned to look up at his date, smiling nervously and nodding.

 

“Wouldn’t hurt you. Relax.” Adrian said before going back to nuzzle the young submissive’s neck.

 

XoooooX

  
  
Around ten thirty Percy was starting to tire and Oliver chose to floo them both back to Percy’s apartment.

 

No one noticed when Viktor escorted George to their private apartments in the dungeons.

 

Even near Chuvash found colder temperatures uncomfortable...

 

XoooooX

  
When the Great Hall was finally empty, it was nearly one when Lucius turned to his mates and smirked, “Bed.”

 

They stayed up another three hours making love in different positions and pairings…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Horcrux Hunting

Chapter 11- Horcrux Hunting

 

December 22, 1994

 

Sirius I had procured the list of where the Horcruxes had been placed by Tom and passed it onto Andromeda after she agreed to have her body prepared to carry Tom and given him a chance at a real life.

 

Andromeda had with Sirius I seized the Lestrange Assets, they should be granted to the Longbottoms due to the injury caused by the Lestrange couple but since the Rite of Blood Vengeance had not been filed or approved it was temporarily according to Gringotts under the Authority of the House of Black.

 

Why? A Daughter of the House of Black had Bonded to the last Lord Lestrange. Currently, the Lestranges were entombed in Azkaban for life for using the Cruciatus on the Longbottom couple. Since there were no male Lestranges in Britain who were free to assume the title, it was being seized by Lady Lestrange’s birth family at present.

 

Andromeda entered the Vault that belonged to her sister and her brother-in-law Rodolphus. “Griphook, all we need is a cup. I’m returning it to its rightful owners. It must be purified before it is returned to the descendants of Lady Hufflepuff.”

 

“The Smiths. It belongs the eldest female of the Smith family. Miss Elisa Smith.” Griphook groused.

 

“Here is the description of the cup, and it’s right…there” Andromeda said spotting it.

 

Griphook summoned the cup.

 

Andromeda pointedly ignored its whispers before locking it away in an iron casket.

 

Then Griphook escorted her to the surface and she flooed to Grimpound immediately.

 

XoooooX

 

Severus paced in the Seventh Floor, “I need the Room of Hidden Things…”

 

Finally a door appeared and he entered. He cursed himself deaf just before he entered the Room of Requirement and searched for the diadem. Locating it he pulled on special gloves and lifted it off the bust’s head turning to place it inside an iron casket.

 

Severus sealed the casket with a spell, and then charmed the casket to hover along side him. Iron was known to block magic but it was also dangerous for him to touch.

 

He then returned to his rooms and flooed Grimpound Manor casket in tow.

 

XoooooX

 

Lucius and Remus had Apparated to Little Hangleton, the bushes had grown thicker since Voldemort’s last visit and it was hard to see a house.

 

With a few carefully controlled slicing jinxes, they carved a hole in bushes and entered.

 

The house was falling apart…

 

A lack of magic in a blood descendant living there had caused the ‘shack’ to decay.

 

Nailed to what was left of the door was a snake’s skinless form.

 

They entered the shack with great caution and reluctance.

 

They found a warded section of floor and cautiously neared it.

 

Having grown up with a Dark wizard for a father Lucius delicately untangled the wards until they had been peeled back enough for Remus to slip a hand in.

 

He of course was using a pair of special gloves to protect his skin from contact with the Dark Artefact.

 

Lucius held out the iron casket that they had prepared for such a purpose and it was immediately warded shut.

 

The house had clearly last been inhabited by a dark wizard who had neither housekeeping skills nor a house elf so it was absolutely filthy.

 

They left far more quickly then they had come if only to be able to cleanse the filth of this place from themselves.

 

XoooooX

 

Sirius I had taken the more dangerous location himself…

 

The crystal cavern on the Isle of Jersey…

 

Well it was actually, an islet near the coast of said island.

 

He had sent a house elf to find the entrance…

 

Just to be safe, Sirius had a large vial of blood ready.

 

Said house elf and a trio of guards accompanied him of course, after all he was King of the Chuvash.

 

The five of the company stood before the rough-hewed entrance.

 

“Sire, surely you don’t have to do this.” Angus O’Conner scowled.

 

“I do.” Sirius I said sternly.

 

His guards were resigned and scowled fiercely.

 

Sirius I and his elf entered the cave’s entrance with his guards behind him, he was not exactly surprised to feel a ward go up as soon as he and his elf had entered.

 

His guards swore in their native tongues as well as Parseltongue.

 

“I’m not alone, just guard the entrance.” Sirius said sternly. “I will return.”

 

His guards had no choice but to obey…

 

Sirius made his way through the narrow passage to find a second entrance.

 

Some magical probing revealed that it needed a small amount of blood that functioned as a key.

 

Sirius decided to save his vial of blood for later and with a carefully controlled slicing jinx he allowed blood to flow until the stone door opened. Then he sealed the wound with an episkey before going through the doorway.

 

His elf trotted obediently at his heels and for that he was grateful.

 

The light was very dim, the cavern was dark and that wasn’t just because of the miasma of Dark Magic.

 

He could sense the presence of Inferi, the infrequent lap of water on the shore told him of the most likely location of those vile creatures.

 

“A boat, there must be a boat. It is likely invisible, don’t touch the water Nira.”

 

“Yes, Master.” The house elf said subserviently.

 

The two of them explored the lake’s edge until the house elf squeaked, “Master Nira be finding boat. It be invisible but Nira find.”

 

Carefully, Sirius made his way to Nira without touching the water.

 

They stepped into the boat easily and it immediately began to move across the water.

 

Since summoning would be too easy and likely have dangerous consequences, Sirius didn’t bother to try.

 

The closer they came to the faint green light the brighter it was…

 

Thankfully, his vision was quite keen despite his age and he could see a little.

 

There was a soft thud when the boat landed.

 

Sirius and Nira alighted onto the shore, it seemed to be comprised of black granite, which disconcerted Sirius immensely.

 

He had a slight feeling that this was a dreadful mistake yet he had no choice.

 

They carefully picked their way towards the faint light to find a pale stone basin set in a matching pedestal.

 

Inside the basin was a green potion he didn’t recognize…

 

A silver cup rest on the edge of the basin…

 

Sirius had two choices, order his elf to drink it or order it to make him drink it.

 

Knowing the violence that his Chuvash and his Black heritage were capable of Sirius was wary of the later. Yet he did not want to sacrifice a loyal elf if he didn’t need too…

 

He had the large vial of blood and three guards that were under a blood oath, which solidified his resolve. He conjured shackles that he couldn’t break and gave both them and the key to Nira as well as the blood.

 

His elf looked at him in horror, “What Master be wanting Nira to do?”

 

“You will put these on me and you will not release me without Andromeda or Eli’s consent do you understand? Only a healer has the authority to release me.” Sirius said sternly, “You will retain the key, until one of them requests it.”

 

“Nira not want to…” the elf protested weakly.

 

“You will do this. You will make me drink the entirety of that potion no matter what I say or threaten. The moment it is gone you feed me this blood, retrieve the artefact in that that basin and then you will take me back to my guards. Demand their blood on my order. The moment I seem stable I must be Apparated back to Grimpound and put in the care of Andromeda and Eli summoned. Repeat these orders.”

 

The elf swallowed, wringing its hands, “Nira must restrain Master. Hide key until healer request it. Nira feed Master all of nasty potion because Master’s order right now. Then Nira feed blood and take artefact before taking Master back to guards. Make them give Master blood and then take Master to healer.”

“Excellent, now restrain me.” Sirius growled.

 

His elf scurried to do his bidding by restraining him and then reluctantly used the cup to scoop up the unknown potion.

 

The potion made him violent and paranoid far more quickly then he expected…

 

It also giving him terrible pain internally and an unquenchable thirst for water.

 

His last entirely coherent thought was the sacrifices he made for his people...

 

XooooooX

 

It didn’t take the adults [Professors Lupin and Prince-Malfoy] to realise that Blaise had been ‘claimed’…

 

Of course given their ages and that Blaise was underage due to his lack of creature inheritance, Sirius had been informed at once.

 

Their ‘punishment’ was that they were to have Percy portkey them to Crouch’s Manor and then search for Voldemort’s familiar Nagini.

 

Percy was not happy to be involved in this but given that he didn’t want Charlie actually punished for having claimed his mate, he begrudgingly agreed.

 

Once they were on Crouch’s property, Charlie and Blaise began hunting for a large snake.

 

The extended description was that Nagini was a magical anthrax morph reticulated python about 7.62 metres.

 

Charlie had seen the memory of Nagini so he knew what to look for…

 

How hard could it be to find a giant snake?

 

Apparently it was a lot harder then they anticipated…

 

It seemed like hours before they heard the hiss of parseltongue in an unfamilar voice…

 

Blaise and Charlie silently communicated.

 

Blaise offered to approach the snake and say that they were sent by its master to retrieve it.

 

Charlie was vehemently against that plan.

 

Blaise said that it was the best they had and if Charlie could wrestle dragons then a 7.62 metre reticulated python should be easy…

 

That irritated Charlie’s pride and he begrudgingly agreed to Blaise’s plan.

 

Blaise hissed in Parseltongue, “Nagini? Your master sent us to fetch you. He has need of you…”

 

That much was definitely true, ‘Tommy’ the childlike personality had told of the horcrux locations in hope of their being restored…

 

“You smell honest…” came a hiss nearby.

 

“You do wish to return to your master do you not?” Blaise hissed back.

 

“I always wish to be near master…” Nagini replied.

 

“My mate and I were charged to return you to your master’s side. He has need of you…”

 

“You are not telling whole story but I will accompany.” Nagini said as she emerged from the tall grass.

 

Blaise resisted the urge to flinch, “If you promise to not attack, my mate will carry you to your master.”

 

Charlie reluctantly hissed, “It is as my submissive promises. If you come with us we will bring you to your master…”

 

“Very well you may take me to master.”

 

To Charlie’s irritation the snake agreed, so he had to shift to full Chuvash form before he was willing to allow the giant 7.62 metre snake to coil about him.

 

Despite being a dragon tamer and a humanoid dragon shifter, Charlie was not fond of snakes but his king had ordered him to retrieve it so he had little choice in the matter.

 

After all claiming an unpresented Chuvash submissive or not was the Chuvash equivalent of statutory rape…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> I'm surprised that no one commented about something Horcrux related that wasn't addressed in this chapter...


	12. Horcrux Hunting pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Sirius I's choice to drink the Draught of Despair.

 

Elijah was horrifying when his mate was portkeyed into their drawing room with his ashen guards.

 

Angus O’Conner snapped at their elf Nira, “Go fetch Eli! GO!”

 

Elijah dropped his book, “Heavens what happened?”

 

Angus growled, “He continued into that cave after we were locked out and according to his panicked elf, Sirius insisted on taking an unknown potion. He was forced fed both potion and blood by that blubbering elf. He’ll need the assistance of the Lady Andromeda and Lord Eli...”

 

Elijah snapped his fingers summoning Dia, “Go get Andromeda!”

 

The elf bowed and vanished with a pop.

 

Returning heartbeats later with his mate’s great niece, who immediately went to work examining Sirius much to the disapproval of personal guard of the Chuvash King.

 

Eli was pensive and looked sleepy when he appeared in the drawing room. “Papa what is it?”

 

Andromeda arrived not long after Eli.

 

The two healers while Blacks themselves owed such allegiance to the King of the Chuvash and the true Head of the Black Family that they needed no encouragement or explanation to determine the situation was dire.

 

Eli barked at his father to summon as many of his siblings because he would need their blood.

 

Elijah sent their house elves to bring the rest of his thirteen children; Eli was already here of course but he was sending for Gloria, Barak, Elias, Joshua, Daniel, David, Thomas, Seth, Deborah, Mathias, Ezra and Davina.

 

Also that no one was to be informed of the King’s collapse; they could not afford a fight for power at this moment.

 

All of the Royal Guards had taken unbreakable bloods oaths to protect not only their King but also his family. Were their king to resign, than they would have to follow the family they served into retirement because their oaths would not transfer to another King or their family.

 

That was what helped both Eli and Elijah feel more secure about Sirius and their own safety.  

 

Eli was lucky to have met a guard prospect who was in healing training and married her.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for a Chuvash royal family to bond to the family’s guards, after all Chuvash could be violent and a blood oath as well as instinct prevent them helped the submissive ones to feel secure.

 

Elijah trembled from his place curled up in his favourite chair, wringing his hands.

 

Sirius was his rock, his saviour and protector...

 

It hurt to see his strong mate in a weakened state; Elijah flinched when someone squeezed his shoulder.  

 

“My Annie is the best, just as I’m sure that your Eli is. Your Sirius is in good hands.” Ted said comfortingly.

 

Ted was far younger than Eli but he seemed so mature and sincere.

 

The rest of his and Sirius’ children arrived crowding around his chair and speaking together in worried voices.

 

Then Gloria and Barak, who were from his second clutch ordered their siblings to quiet...

 

Gloria knelt at Elijah’s feet, “Papa? Why did you send for us?”

 

Elijah swallowed, “It’s your father. Eli said that he needed more blood.”

 

He watched the colour drain from Gloria’s face.

 

“Father? Needs blood?” she whispered, her normally vibrant dark auburn hair with its violet streaks seemed to turn lank, “Was he attacked?”

 

Elijah’s dominant children growled: Barak, Elias, Joshua, David, Seth and Mathias to be exact.

 

Gloria conjured a large vial and filled it with as much blood as she could spare before summoning her own mate Avriel Montrose.

 

Barak was mated to Avriel’s twin sister Clauda Montrose, with whom he had the majority of Elijah and Sirius’ grandchildren with one singleton, three sets of twins and one set of triplets all living. Barak’s children were Benedictus, Aliyah, Jordan, Aurora, Rosalba, Roxana, Oriana, Dimas, Ariel and Elan.

 

Elijah had seven himself with Merope; Uri, Lucia, Melaena, Maia, Hannah, Calix and Lior while Gloria only had five girls with her Aviel but they; Cordelia, Adiva, Aliza, Phoebe and Selene were far apart in age due to the difficulty that female mateships had with conception.

 

Surrounded by his children, Elijah felt stronger but he worried as he watched them shed and bottle their own blood before Gloria brought the bottles to her eldest brother.

 

Eli’s gratitude was curt but grateful.

 

After the offer and dosing of blood from himself and their children, thank Typhon that was what finally had Sirius smelling of strength and health.

 

Whatever potion his mate had imbibed had nearly killed him and that made Elijah very unsure of himself.

 

He had grown somewhat accustomed to being the consort of the Leader of their people, Elijah worried that he could not recover if he lost Sirius.

 

Might he find himself unwanted and returned to the very place that Sirius rescued him from?

 

Despite his youngest Davina’s near brush with prostitution, neither Sirius nor himself ever told their children how they met.

 

Sirius because he didn’t believe it mattered, while Elijah was ashamed.

 

He didn’t want their children to despise him for lacking magical training until he was purchased and having been trained to be a sex slave.

 

Andromeda approached Elijah, his assembled children and their mates. “He’s resting now, Sirius is. Eli says he’ll pull through. The poison he drank was meant to kill him, the healing properties of your blood is amazing. It took the blood of twenty-one of your people before he recovered. He’ll likely sleep at least a day, maybe two...”

 

Elijah’s shoulders shook with silent sobs.

 

Barak said gruffly, “Thank you for assisting our brother.”

 

Andromeda coughed, “I’m a potions mistress, I merely removed the poison from his body while Eli helped heal the damage from it.”

 

“She’s a lot stronger than she lets on.” Eli said tiredly. “She had me place our father’s body in stasis while she removed his blood and separated the poison from it. Andromeda rebuilt his blood using ours as a reference before returning it to his body. I can’t swear that I could have accomplished that.”

 

Andromeda coughed, “Sirius has done a lot for my family, I doubt that we would be alive without your help. It is your contacts with the Veela Court that helped heal the psychological damage caused by Nymphadora’s head injury. Also I can’t thank you enough for caring for Harry, you have also opened up your home to him and my nephew Draco to allow them to recover.”

 

“We’re healers, it is our duty to save lives.” Merope Fairchild said politely. “We must do what we can to ease suffering and heal injury; I can’t wait to meet Harry when he wakes up. He still needs more time to recover; he would heal faster if he were to have reached his inheritance. Then again Draco forced his and according to the Veela Healers, he nearly used all of his magic to save his mate.”

 

“Dominant Mates are bound to save their submissive,” Barak said gruffly.

 

Gloria slapped him, “I wonder how Clauda handles you, her sister and my mate Avriel and I are equals.”

 

“No mateship can be equals, a submissive submits and a dominant protects.” Barak snorted.

 

“Don’t be obtuse Barak,” Eli said wearily, “physically you are right but you can have a strong balanced partnership with your mate were you to chose to. Submissives do not appreciate being coddled or shielded from everything. There is more to their role then conceiving, gestating and delivering clutches.”

 

This argument between Gloria and Barak who were twins was old, Elijah had grown tired of attempting to settle the debate. It was curious that his eldest twins mated to twin sisters after all. Then again, Avriel was a female dominant while her sister Claudia was a submissive.

 

As rare as it was, given her personality Elijah had believed that Gloria would have been revealed as a dominant female on her and Barak’s shared birthday.

 

Oh well, it wasn’t the first time that Elijah had guessed wrong.

 

He was so emotionally overwrought that Gloria and Deborah helped him to bed.

 

Eli was too exhausted so it was Elias and Joshua who conducted their father’s stretcher to the bedroom that Elijah and Sirius had shared since their first thrall.

 

Their children placed them in bed together and wished them well before slipping out of the room.

 

Their guards would be rotated early due to this set having offered blood to save Sirius, but Elijah trusted them because Sirius did.

 

Sirius was a product of his upbringing and was naturally suspicious of others and those who weren’t Elijah himself or their children were required to give those unbreakable blood oaths.

 

Sirius was so protective; while gruff, his mate could also be gentle. He was so relieved that Sirius would be alright.

 

Elijah curled up close to his mate, slipping his smaller hand into Sirius’ and drifted to sleep.

 

XoooooX

 

It wasn’t until Sirius’ family left that Andromeda was able to examine the locket that the Chuvash king had brought back.

 

To her shock it wasn’t a Horcrux though it did bear a striking resemblance to Slytherin’s Locket. it was a fake.

 

Further examination showed that it bore Azalea Parkinson nee Flint’s mark; the Flint-Rosier family were the primary jewellers in Britain and were renowned for the artistic skill that ran in their line.

 

Azalea was Pansy’s mother and a childhood friend of her youngest sister Narcissa...

 

While betrothed to Edmund Parkinson, Azalea had an obsessive love for Regulus and would have done anything he asked. Including it seemed a fake locket horcrux...

 

A sudden inspiration struck Andromeda, she summoned Kreacher.

 

“What Miss Annie be wanting?” the elderly house elf asked in a snappish tone..

 

Andromeda dangled the fake horcrux from her fingers, “The retrieval of this nearly caused the death of the eldest member of the House of Black and its true Lord. In his name, I order you to tell me what you know of it.”

 

“That be Master Regulus’! He had Kreacher describe it after Kreacher recover. Lady Azalea make it. Regulus order Kreacher to return him to where evil locket be. Regulus die in poor Kreacher’s arms. Kreacher fail master, punish many times but not destroy as ordered.” The usually smarmy elf said brokenly.

 

“This was Regulus’ if you take me to Regulus’ body so that we can lay him to rest with our ancestors and give me the real locket I will destroy it for the both of you. Also.” She dangled the fake horcrux in front of the elf, “you may have this.”

 

Immediately, Kreacher grabbed her arm with his long thin but deceptively strong fingers and ‘apparated’ her away.

 

They appeared in a huge crystal cavern that shone with an iridescent green light that fairly stank of Dark Magic.

 

Andromeda sensed a large amount of Inferi here.

 

She ordered Kreacher to fetch Regulus.

 

The house elf cried out that he was entombed in the lake with Inferi.

 

Andromeda snorted, “I can handle Inferi. So you can safely retrieve it.”

 

Kreacher let out a sharp cry of fear before diving into the strange lake.

 

Andromeda was a Dark Witch at heart, so it wasn’t hard to conjure and control fiendfyre to keep the Inferi away.

 

Kreacher was still sniffling, when he finally returned cradling the body of her deceased cousin.

 

Once Kreacher returned to Andromeda’s side, “I have Master Regulus Miss Annie.”

 

Andromeda ordered, “Take us back to the Manor.”

 

Kreacher obeyed at once.

 

Once they were back, Andromeda cast a bunch of spells to keep Regulus’ body in stasis.

 

She was nearing forty, while Regulus still looked the same as she remembered him.

 

Her youngest cousin was still forever seventeen.

 

He would never bond to the person he loved, never see a child of his blood born and grow to bring the Black family to another generation like she had.

 

Whether he returned Azalea’s feelings, Andromeda wasn’t sure but with her duty to the Parkinson family having provided them with an heir and heiress she died.

 

Andromeda was one of the few who knew of Pansy’s true parentage.

 

Knowing how she ended up and how Narcissa had manipulated the girl, it felt like the end of Uncle Orion’s line. After all, Sirius to her knowledge never sired a child...

 

With the help of ‘Uncle’ Sirius’ elves, Regulus’ body was stored until he was recovered enough to help her oversee the Black Death rites.

 

Just then the others were admitted into her presence.

 

Severus had a levitating iron chest, as did his mates but their’s resembled a ring box.

 

Blaise and Charlie were accompanied the snake horcrux Nagini, while Andromeda had the Cup.

 

Kreacher appeared with the real locket horcrux.

 

Andromeda placed it in the iron box that was meant for the horcrux that had been left by Uncle Sirius’ elf that had previously held the fake.

 

With the remaining pieces of Voldemort, or rather Tom’s soul retrieved, he could be healed as best as the Veela Mind Healers could manage.

 

The snake hissed in what sounded like irritation.

 

Blaise sighed, “Nagini only came with us because I told her that her master sent me to fetch her.”

 

Andromeda cast a spell that translated her words into Parseltongue, a rare spell.

 

“ _Nagini, your master does need you and told us where to find you. Your master is ill due to mistreatment as a student and we plan to heal him. He needs the soul fragment that he placed in you to accomplish that._ ”

 

Nagini nodded, “ _I’ll come. I want to help Master._ ”

 

Andromeda collected the iron caskets and they floated along behind her, “ _Come then Nagini._ ” Then she addressed the others, “I’ll be taking these to Tom’s healers, after that you and I will need to have a talk Blaise.”

 

The young Slytherin flinched, “If you insist Healer.”

 

Andromeda sniffed, “I do.”

 

Then she left the others...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Souls and Second Chances

Chapter 12

 

December 24, 1994

 

 

With Andromeda translating for the Veela Healers, she managed to convince Nagini to allow them to remove the soul fragment inside her to heal her master.

 

Unfortunately, it came with a condition that Nagini would be regressed to an egg so she could be his familiar once more when he was old enough to have her.

 

Being a former Queen of Slytherin, Andromeda had no problem with raising a son to have a snake familiar.

 

Now she all she needed to do was find someone who could care for a snake egg and keep it in stasis until it was meat for it to properly mature and hatch.

 

Were any of her ‘uncle’s’ children breeders of magical snakes? That was something to ask Eli if she could get a spare moment with him...

 

After all it was his sire’s judgement that Voldemort be sentenced to life for his ‘crimes’...

 

Speaking of her Uncle, he was still in seclusion…

 

He would be displeased he put himself in danger for a fake, perhaps it was best not to mention it.

 

Her womb was conditioned and properly prepared to have an embryo implanted there.

 

The Veela healers had their hands full undoing the damage that the damaged submissive had done to himself on Dumbledore’s order…

 

How she despised the villain, skulking in the shadows waiting for his chance to strike…

 

The sooner Dumbledore was dealt with, the better…

 

XoooooX

 

The closer it came to the actual impregnantion, the more worried Ted became.

 

Veela healers or not, he remembered the last time Annie was pregnant and how badly she’d taken that miscarriage.

 

He did not want to see her go through that again, he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

 

With Dora suffering from amnesia, Harry and Draco hovering between life and death, not to mention Annie’s Great Uncle Sirius ill, Ted didn’t want to take any more chances.

 

Ted was a natural worrywort but he’d never allowed it to nearly crush him before…

 

Now he was lost…

 

XoooooX

 

December 31, 1994

 

 

On what would have been Tom Marvolo Riddle’s sixty-fifth birthday, with 5/7ths of his soul retrieved, the broken submissive was reverted to that of an egg.

 

Said egg was implanted into the prepared womb of the unconscious witch relative of Sirius Titus Black, King of the Chuvash.

 

The Veela healers would keep close watch on the pregnancy, it wouldn’t do to let it remain within the witch for too long.

 

Yet, between the Healers Tonks the Chuvash criminal who had been sentanced to Life should do well.

 

Provided that fate and Mother Magic were on their side of course…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	14. Trial and Awakening

Chapter 13- Trial and Awakening

 

The trial of Molly Prewett

 

January 5, 1995

 

Amelia glared at Molly, “Auror Shacklebolt, you will read the charges.”

 

“Five counts of kidnapping of a minor, seven counts of line theft, two counts failure to inform of conception, two counts accessory to kidnapping of Lord Gideon Prewett, two counts accessory to unlawful detention of aforementioned wizard, two counts conspiracy to assault, three counts of neglect of a minor, two counts physical abuse of a minor, one count of use of illegal substance Amortentia, one count of accessory to Legilimency assault, one count accessory to memory charm assault, three counts of sexual assault, one count of bonding illegally, one count of interfering with a soul bond and one count accessory to fratricide and one count of accessory to attempt of fratricide.”

 

“Miss Prewett how do you plead?”

 

Molly sniffed, “Not guilty.”

 

“On what grounds?” Augusta snapped.

 

Molly’s solicitor swallowed, “By reason of mental defect.”

 

Lucius barely restrained a snort, “What an unoriginal defence.”

 

The three-member justice panel Bones, Longbottom and Malfoy were perhaps slightly prejudicial but they had agreed to be cast with a spell that would allow them to judge the evidence against the legal definitions of the charges. The spell prevented them from making a judgment on their personal opinions.

 

A pity was their mutual agreement.

 

Lucius had wanted to handle the case himself but he was appointed to adjudicate it instead.

 

So, one of Sirius I’s sons was trying it on behalf of the parties involved.

 

The man proceeded to lay out the case, disclosing the facts in what even Lucius had to admit was the most damning manner.

 

He showed them pensive memories from Molly, Gideon, the Weasley-Prewett twins and even Ginny.

 

Apparently, she had no sympathy for the girl following her encounter with the Dark Artefact her First year and refused to allow her to see a Mind Healer.

 

This was a class action suit brought the Houses Weasley, Prewett and Dumbledore. Well, a member of the Dumbledore family at least. Mostly the unfeeling treatment and neglect of Ginny’s mental health were the reasons for Aberforth’s charges…

 

Ron was still at the Veela Court awaiting Draco’s emergence from his coma and sentence.

 

It was with great reluctance and heartsore that they had to go about their daily lives and jobs as if nothing was wrong. Severus had to ask Slughorn to teach his classes since Andromeda forbid him to brew and he’d taken up defence, which Dumbledore had refused him freeing Remus to take over charms and Filius to focus on running Hogwarts. If she hadn’t been in hiding due to Dora’s assault then she might have taken over the classes herself since she also held the title of Potions Mistress, First Class as well as healer.

 

Harry and Draco were still in a coma but they were getting stronger which according to their healers meant that they were more likely to wake.

 

Lucius still wanted Ron’s head bronzed to put on display as a warning to others.

 

There were also transcripts of confessions and statements under veritaserum to be heard.

 

Lucius was bored and felt like he had better places to be but duty made him keep his seat.

 

Finally, they had heard all of the evidence and as the senior judge Lady Longbottom called a recess so that they could retire to discuss the evidence and whether the charges had been proven.

 

Of course, ‘retire’ meant that they would be enclosed in a time bubble to discuss the evidence vs the charges.

 

It was no surprise that the charges were very much supported by the evidence presented by the King Sirius’ son.

 

Molly of course was cast of the House of Prewett, stripped of both surname and vault, her illegal bonding to Arcturus declared null and void. Her trust vault and the value of The Burrow was to be split between George and Ginny who had suffered the most out of the children in her care.

 

However, she was not to be sentenced to Azkaban nor to the Kiss.

 

The worst punishment in the Council of Magical Law’s authority was to place her in the custody of the goblins to be tried for embezzlement among any other charges that Gringotts and the Golden Goblin Cordate chose.

 

The Goblin Liaison Cuthbert Mockridge was summoned to inform the goblins that Mary Lynette of No House was being remanded into their custody for crimes against Gringotts.

 

Hardly anyone survived a goblin prison…

 

Mary ‘Molly’ Prewett was no more…

 

Her place in the wizarding world was stripped from her; she had no money, no home, no husband, no children and no family.

 

After the pain and sorrow that she had inflicted upon her own blood, they would only sigh in relief that she could no longer cause them to suffer.

 

XoooooX

 

Classes had recommenced yesterday, since the students had returned prior to dinner on the 4th, the few who had spent the winter holidays at home that is.

 

Harry and Draco had been given the average of their scores on their tests and quizzes because they had missed term exams due to their injuries.

 

Ron was still in the custody of the Veela and suspended.

 

One student hadn’t returned…

 

Remus was a bit unnerved by that.

 

Hermione Granger hadn’t returned to school, she had missed the train.

 

As the current Head of Gryffindor, a student absent without any communication did not bode well.

 

Luckily, he had acquired Filius’ apprentice Penelope Clearwater so he left her in charge of his Fourth-Year Charms class. While she wasn’t his favourite person, having previously been Percy’s girlfriend, she was academically capable of overseeing his class.

 

Apparating to Hermione’s home, he found it empty.

 

Her wand was found in pieces and her trunk broken and placed in a wood pile, all of her school books had been thrown in the attic.

 

Tracking her parents was easy and he was lucky to find her mother alone.

 

“Mrs. Granger?”

 

“You aren’t supposed to be here!” she hissed.

 

“Where is Hermione? She didn’t return on the train.”

 

“Why do you care? You suspended her!” Mrs. Granger retorted.

 

“She is a member of Gryffindor House, I may not like her behaviour of late but I am responsible for overseeing her education.” Remus said coldly.

 

“She’s been sent away…”

 

“Where?”

 

“To a home for unwed mothers.”

 

Remus snorted, “You think breaking her wand will make her unmagical? If she is pregnant, a lack of wand is likely to make her magic unstable.”

 

“She’ll be treated as wicked, sinful and made to repent.” Hermione’s mother parroted.

 

“She was effectively raped and you want to punish _her_?” Remus asked incredulously. He thought Severus’ punishment was absurd.

 

“We had to make the best choice for our family. Such a shame she was ever invited to that school. We were a perfectly normal family, with normal lives. This would never have happened if Hermione wasn’t born magical.”

 

“Magical is not synonymous with wickedness.” Remus said tersely.

 

Being a werewolf didn’t make you’re a monster like Greyback either!

 

“If you tell me where to find her, I promise you’ll never have to see her again or be embarrassed by her.” Remus grumbled.

 

“Samaritan House…”

 

That was probably the best he would get…

 

Remus obliviated the muggle woman and left.

 

It wasn’t hard to find a Catholic church…

 

Remus let himself in, found a priest and in true marauder fashion strung a yarn about a pregnant stepdaughter whom he wished to be rid of.

 

After that, it was child’s play to find this mother and baby hostel.

 

Apparently, it was the sort of place left over from the 50s, a place that overly zealous persons exiled any single mother regardless of any reasoning.

 

There was a harsh crackdown on single mothers, villainizing them for their plight. It was best to have the child given up then to have them treated with contempt because their mother couldn’t be bothered to conceive a child in a stable marriage.

 

Or in Hermione’s apparent case, to ‘resist sexual temptation’ and thus pregnancy…

 

Using a notice-me-not charm, Remus slipped into the hostel located Hermione, summoned her ‘file’ and then cast a targeted memory charm on the property.

 

Anyone who drank its water would forget she was ever there.

 

Remus created a portkey and delivered them to Black Manor.

 

King Sirius was busy with ruling business, it had been a while for him to recover after his brush with a nasty potion brewed by the Dark Lord.

 

It had taken quite a lot of blood from his family to stabilize him…

 

The cover story had been Harry’s illness of course…

 

Best not to publicize that the Leader of a Magical Race almost died after all.

 

That would be like printing in the Daily Prophet that Fudge was poisoned or some similar mishap. A foiled assassination sure but nearly successful, not a chance.

 

As bad as having a student miss classes was; between her drugged sexual encounter with Flint and Davies, being thrown into that hellhole of a place and having parents like that, Hermione needed mind healing.

 

Remus also was suspicious that she might have had her mind affected by Albus…

 

Rumour had it that Albus was the staff member to visit her and invite her to Hogwarts.

 

Convincing King Sirius and his consort Elijah into letting Hermione stay might be difficult…

 

Talking Ted into treating Hermione would probably be easier…

 

Whether Hermione was actually pregnant was an entirely different issue, helping her recover from this most recent trauma somewhat fell to Remus since he was the one who returned her to her parents.

 

Who would gain custody of Hermione, Remus wasn’t sure but he wasn’t going to allow her to return to her parents after this…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	15. A Gryffindor’s duty and the Queen’s decree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus sets things in motion to find Hermione a proper Magical Guardian and Draco finally awakens from his coma.

Chapter 15- A Gryffindor’s duty and the Queen’s decree

 

[Still January 6, 1995]

 

Leaving Hermione in Andromeda’s care while unpleasant, Remus knew that aside from Tonks’ recovery they had little to occupy them. If Andromeda was like Severus, she despised boredom.

 

Between Andromeda who was a specialist with witch ailments, dark magic and pregnancy she was likely the best choice to care for Hermione’s physical health. Ted being a Muggleborn Mind Healer would be better suited to treated Hermione’s mental health then a pureblood with no knowledge of Muggle culture.

 

He might not be Hermione’s real guardian but he felt responsible for her. He popped into Madam Malkins’ and requested a re-order of all of Hermione’s clothing to be sent to Hogwarts care of himself since her trunk had been damaged.

 

Remus attempted to retrieve her books but they were destroyed by the time he remembered to retrieve them. He had been too focused on ensuring Hermione’s physical safety to remember them his previous trip to Hermione’s home. Using his income as a Hogwarts professor it wasn’t that hard to replace her books, her future Magical guardian could reimburse him.

 

Hermione’s file from that wretched place had included her father signing over custody of her, permanently. She was not welcome at her parents’ house; baby or no baby. She was presumed pregnant and due to her being underage, her wishes were trampled and according to the paperwork, her child was to be removed immediately upon delivery and give to a suitable couple.

 

After sending on books to Grimpound for her and informing a Malfoy elf to deliver the clothes to Andromeda upon arrival, Remus flooed to the Minister’s office and insisted on seeing Madam Bones.

 

Due to his being the grounding mate to Lord Malfoy and Lord Prince, Remus was shown in at once.

 

“Professor,” Minister Bones frowned. “I would have thought that you would have been teaching.”

 

Remus shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. I had to leave my classes in the hands of Filius and his apprentice. One of my Gryffindors failed to return on the train and no message as to why was sent prior. When I arrived at their parents’ home in London; I found her wand snapped, her books and smashed trunk in the rubbish bin. Her room was stripped of all belonging, nay all proof of her presence seemed to be absent. I found her mother at their office and spoke to her. I found out that due to an unsavoury prank that bordered on assault, Hermione Granger had been sent away and legally disowned due to being subjected to the testing of a lust potion.”

 

“The other participants?”

 

“The instigator has been suspended and is unwelcome to return to repeat his fifth year. The two wizards involved lost their Hogsmeade privileges, there is no Quidditch to suspend them from. They were punished because they failed to inform anyone what occurred. Neither family would agree to adopt any child born due to this incident because Ms. Granger is a Muggleborn. Due to her Muggle faith, she refused contraception believing it to be a sin. She planned to pray not to conceive.”

 

“While faith sometimes has its benefits, in a situation like this I fail to recognize it.”

 

“She was placed in a mother and baby home. A terrible relict of a time when single motherhood among muggles was shamed. It didn’t matter if your husband died or abandoned you, you were pressured to give up your child. It didn’t matter if you were raped or sexually abused, in those places it was your fault that you were pregnant and not in a stable relationship with a man who could provide for you.”

 

“That’s heinous! I never wanted to be bonded or have a sexual relationship with someone.” Emelia gasped. “Despite my intimate friendship with Kingsley, he’s come to understand that. Even so, I’ve never discounted that I might wish to have children, perhaps I would adopt but the time and the opportunity never came up…”

 

“I knew of these places because of my time in the Muggle World, there was one not far from where my mother grew up. The villagers called the women terrible names when they went to market. Even if they were staff members and not residents… when I visited my Muggle grandparents, my grandmother told me to stay away from them. So, you see the idea that one of my students was sent to such a place…”  


“Must have been a terrible realization…

 

“If I had realised her parents would have done this terrible thing, I would have found another punishment other than being sent home for the remainder of the winter holidays. I sensed that things weren’t quite right but I didn’t expect this…” Remus muttered.

 

“I will place her temporarily in Andromeda and Ted’s custody because they have the skills to help her. Also, Aurora; Madam Greengrass will be instructed to begin a file. Miss Granger’s magical ancestry will have to be determined to find her an appropriate magical guardian. If a pregnancy is discovered as a result of that potion, then it will have to be dealt with then. Best not to borrow trouble…”

 

Remus nodded.

 

“I will inform Aurora. I am grateful that my niece has such observant professors. Not many would take the day off to investigate one wayward student.”

 

“I had a bad feeling…”

 

“You best return to Hogwarts and inform Filius. He likely noted Miss Granger’s absence as well.”

 

Informing Filius and Severus would not be a pleasant task, Remus felt that he ought to have done something to prevent this outcome but he had done what he could to mitigate the damage…

 

XoooooX

 

Andromeda was slowly getting used to the idea that she was pregnant.

 

Her daughter was still showing signs of amnesia and they could only hope for the best. Ted shouldn’t treat Dora because she was their daughter but thanks to the True Head of the House of Black, Sirius I; Dora was being seen by Veela mind healers.

 

Despite being promised the best healers both Veela and Chuvash, Andromeda wasn’t quite ready to begin putting a nursery together.

 

She were surprised to receive a letter form Remus of all people.

 

Her eyes narrowed as she read…

 

Apparently, Hermione had been disowned by her parents and abandoned at a religious home for unwed mothers. Her magical possessions had been destroyed, and her familiar was missing…

 

Due to her presence at Grimpound Manor, Hermione was being left in her custody until magical guardians could be determined.

 

This certainly complicated things…

 

Andromeda was no mind healer but something was very off about Miss Hermione Granger…

 

She went to find Ted, she despised mysteries and not knowing things but Hermione might serve as a distraction. Hopefully, Uncle Sirius wouldn’t be too upset at their uninvited guest.

 

XoooooX

 

Draco woke slowly; his eyes felt painted shut, his limbs felt almost as if they had been asleep. He bolted up, HARRY! Where was his friend…boyfriend…MATE…?

 

Draco hadn’t even opened his eyes yet and he felt dizzy.

 

“ _Idiot boy! Forcing your inheritance is foolhardy and you almost killed yourself by using up too much magic._ ”

 

Draco recognised the language, it was instinctive for him and felt like it was Runic, was this the Veela tongue?

 

“Where am I?” Draco croaked out with a painfully dry throat.

 

“ _In France, a Chivash healer couple has allowed you and your mate to stay here._ ”

 

‘My mate…’ the words flitted around Draco’s foggy mind, “Harry?” he asked in a raw voice.

                                            

“ _Harry? Yes, that is your mate’s name. It took a lot of blood to save them, despite your recklessness, they were on the brink of expiration_.”

 

“Mate alive?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” the voice sounded exasperated with him.

 

“Who are you?”

 

A wash of magic impacted Draco’s eyes and he opened them to find them clear by very gritty at the same time. He gasped, “Apologies my Queen.”

 

“ _I asked to be informed first before your fathers and luckily, my_ _favourite_ _healer was present when you began to awaken.”_ Queen Ruxandra said imperiously.

 

“Have I lost my magic?”

 

“ _It feels different, yes? You are no longer a child, but a fledgling Veela. You have much to learn my child. You magic will be empowered differently, no longer  fuelled by food and rest. Your mate is not awaken yet, they are not to be touched until their dragon rises._ ” Queen Ruxandra said firmly, then sighed, “ _You imprinted, yes_?”

  
Draco nodded, “Harry is my mate.”

 

“ _That is most unfortunate_ ,”

 

Draco was very confused.

 

“ _A Veela’s magic is empowered by sex and having imprinted, no other lover will satisfy you. Your mate must remain unclaimed until they receive their own creature inheritance. As kin to the King of his people, it is even more imperative that he remain untouched. I will not lose one of my children because they cannot control their urges and needs. Our people and that of your mate’s have existed in harmony for eons, even before our brother Myrridin was mated to the then King of the Chuvash Arthen. Do not damage this._ ”

 

“Where is my mate’s attacker?”

 

Ruxandra’s eyes flashed fire, “ _In my personal dungeons… he is not treated well. It is cold there and there is very dim light, I don’t condone rats of course but he is fed merely and not well. He is of course awaiting your judgment my child._ ”

 

“I will decide that later, right now I need food and a bath.”

 

“I will leave you so you may summon servants but remember, your mate must remain untouched.”

 

“Define.” Draco groused.

 

“No penetration by you.”

 

“Penetrative sex before his inheritance would render him infertile. I would not do that to my mate. I will accept no other mate and Harry should decide if and when he wishes a child.”

 

“Eos keep you in that mind, be well my child.”

 

Then she was gone…

 

Draco weakly called for house elves to help him bath, despite his sleep, Draco still felt week and weary. How long had he been unconscious?

 

Surely, a Veela Healer would appear soon to answer his questions.

 

If his magic required sex to empower it and Harry was untouchable due to his unrisen creature inheritance, what would he do?   
  
Draco couldn’t see even in retrospect how he might have rescued Harry without his Veela, but how would he survive until Harry’s 16th birthday if the one person his Veela would allow him to have sex with was the one person he couldn’t have?

 

He would have to punish Ron severely for putting Harry and himself in this position…  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Oustanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
